Inhuman Affection
by Mr.Carl Clover
Summary: In the same universe as When Worlds Collide;Ragna feels down about there only being nothing but fighting and revenge in his life. Rachel comes up with the idea for him to find love. Rachel bets Ragna that if she wins in a battle he must obey! DizzyxRagna
1. Chapter 1: The Void In Ones Heart

(Author's Notice: Alright, here's my first attempt at a pairing)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works)

A Story in the "When Worlds Collide" Universe

A Ragna the Bloodedge and Dizzy Pairing

Inhuman Affection

By: Mr. Carl Clover

Chapter 1: The Void In Ones Heart and Body

Within the lovely roses in the courtyard of the Hellsing Manor, a beast and a rabbit sit, having a long conversation of things that never meant anything in the past. The beast would speak to the rabbit, about how the pound had been destroyed and its heart and soul bearing themselves in an embarrassing display of unfamiliarity and feeling almost like a young child. Ragna sat dismally at the steel, wire-frame table brooding upon it with an unusual melancholic aura. Rachel let out a sympathetic sigh as she sipped on her tea, looking over at the calm and depressing "Grim Reaper". Valkenhayn emerged from the shadows, leaving the whole kettle of tea with a larger teacup for Mr. Bloodedge, which seemed a little funny. Valkenhayn poured the tea into it carefully before returning to Rachel's side.

"Madam Rachel, will you be needing anything else?" Valkenhayn asked, his elderly, polite voice drifting in the wind like a backdrop sound in a movie. Rachel shook her head softly and he disappeared into the shadows once again. Ragna's eyes seem rather lifeless as he took a sip of tea, his hostile nature completely shot this evening.

"Ragna, you are usually such the angry fool, what seems to be the matter with you today?" Rachel asked polity, trying to brighten his spirits with an insult, but to no avail. Ragna gazed into the teacup, taking another sip of the grassy water, that's how he saw it anyway. Slowly green and red eyes met with hers, his expression slightly serious, but more along the lines of disgustingly depressed.

"Hey Rabbit...do you think that it's strange that I think there has to be more to this life besides fighting relentlessly day after day for revenge?" he asked. Rachel was taken abroad by his statement, never hearing something like that before in her life. Her eyes blinked once as she slowly reached over the table, holding her hand to his forehead. He slowly moved her hand away from it, continuing to maintain contact.

"Well Ragna, there are many reason why people live their lives. For me, it's because I have to maintain balance in the world, but I still take pleasure in tasting of my tea and sweets, along with watching you, which from time to time I find myself entertained. But seeing you now, like this, I would have to say that you are looking for something a tad more fulfilling," Rachel spoke straight forward, gazing in his eyes with every word. Ragna gave her a subtle nod, giving a soft sigh as he took another sip of the tea, giving that odd face again every time he took a gulp. Rachel found it amusing that Ragna would force himself to drink tea, when normally he'd tell her it was vomit in a cup. Obviously something was seriously wrong with Ragna. Rachel sat back in Nago and thought, taking a soft bite of her cake that Valkenhayn brought to her. She raised her eyes up, as if looking into her very mind, watching Ragna in distress with her thoughts. Then suddenly, something came to her. In that very moment, she finally realized on of the many possibilities that it could in fact be.

"Ragna, I think you should look into the aspect of love," she said. While Ragna took a sip, those words shot into his head, causing him to cough on the tea he was trying to sip down. He had a minor coughing fit before looking at Rachel, like she was out of her damn mind.

"Don't joke around like that! Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Ragna barked quietly. Rachel found herself giggling softly in amusement, finally getting a reaction out of the "grim" Grim Reaper. Her mouth turned into a cocky smile, her eyes watching him like a fox at his reaction. Ragna grunted and glared her down, finding that her words seemed more likely than he wanted to believe. He finally chilled and closed his eyes, expressing his anger on the topic.

"Ragna, seeing your reaction proves my point and you know it. If you really think that I am wrong, why don't you entertain me with a fight and prove to me I'm wrong," Rachel said with a sleek smile, issuing the challenge to the mighty Grim Reaper. Ragna gave a scowl before the idea of a fight for it.

"Well then Rabbit, I guess I'll accept your challenge," Ragna said with a cocky expression, stretching out. Rachel smiled as she slowly moved to her feet, Nago quickly forming into her umbrella. Ragna pulled his odd sword from the ground and slipped it behind him, ready for the fight. He smirked at Rachel while Rachel smirked back, the bet was on.

"At the sound of the bell we will start. Valkenhayn, would you like to do the honors?" she asked. Valkenhayn came out from the shadows with a hand bell that looked like something a Santa clause would use for the salvation army. The two of them stared down at each other waiting for the bell. Rachel decided she would try to amuse herself with this, instead of just having it out. In a matter of second, Valkenhayn moved his hand up and down, causing the bell to ring. Immediately, Ragna charged in, leaping with a jumping kick. She smirked as Nago turned into a chair, Rachel sitting in it and gripping its arms. Ragna forced himself to fall short landing to his feet as the chair let out a surge of electricity, causing Nago to fry itself. Rachel quickly stood up, Nago turning back into the umbrella. Rachel smirked as she pulled the wind towards her, forcing Ragna to move closer. Ragna decided to ride on the wind, flying at her with a fist overhead.

"GAUNTLET HADES!" he shouted, hitting Rachel on the head with his armagus before giving her a stern kick in her stomach with his dark energy from the kick. She flipped back around, catching his foot after the hit, she quickly raised up her hand, forcing a shadowy wing to form from her dress smacking him onto his back. Ragna quickly pushed his hand to the ground, moving himself back to his feet. As he regained himself, Rachel was already shooting at him with her "Nago Cannon". Seeing this trick before, Ragna began dodging side to side, stepping back each time to avoid the lightning rods raising up from each shot. Ragna smirked with a soft growl, genuinely enjoying a battle for once. He watched them carefully as charged straight through them. Rachel smirked twirling around, turning Ii into a fiery bat. Rachel then smirked as she floated back, moving her hand towards Ragna, the force of the wind carrying Gii towards Ragna, Ragna lower his eyes then make a quick dodge, having it miss...just as Rachel wanted.

"SWORD IRIS!" she spoke firmly as she raised her hand up. Ragna growled as he jumped up, trying to avoid the furious strikes of the lightning, however, he mis-calculated the height. The raging bolts of lightning rained from the striking Ragna dead on with electricity. He yelled gruffly, his body being tossed to the ground like a rag doll. Ragna growled and stood back up, wiping the blood from his mouth. It was time to come up with something. Rachel awaited, standing away from him.

"Is that all? How boring...." she provoked. Ragna growled and ran forward again, charging in like a reckless bull. Rachel used the air to raise her up high. Ragna watched carefully as she rose. Rachel looked down upon Ragna, like the superior she was. She then had Nago form into a spike, to which Rachel rode down to the ground viciously, targeting Ragna. She planted firmly into the ground, unfortunately though, Ragna stopped before hand. As Rachel was summoning Nago to turn back, Ragna made his move.

"HELL'S....." he cut off, his punch landing right in her gut, catching her off her footing. He then quickly gave her a punch to her jaw which knocked her into the air. Quickly, he focused the power of his armagus into his blade as he made to vicious strikes, one slicing up, which caught leg with a deep gash, and the other one with a wicked down slash, cutting into her side as she brought her back down to the earth. Rachel used Nago to bounce herself onto her feet, but again was caught off guard...

"CARNAGE SCISSORS!!!" Ragna roared out, as he quickly slid across the ground, catching Rachel in the chest with the initial down slash. Rachel fell on top of Nago, which formed again into a cushion as Ragna reared his blade back, almost causing a shotgun style shot effect of wicked energy, tearing into Rachel and sending her flying back into the wall of her manor, smacking off of it. Ragna charged forward for a nice finishing touch.

"HELL'S FANG!" he shouted as he landed the final blow, smashing her again off the wall, the force throwing her behind him. He quickly turned to see her laying on the ground on top of Nago.

"Entertain Me!" he spoke forcefully, mocking Rachel's expression. Slowly, however, Rachel arose, her appearance appearing to be untouched as Nago turned into a cannon, planting a shot right into Ragna's cocky face, forming into a lightning rod behind him. Rachel glade viciously at Ragna as she rose into the sky.

"BADEN-BADEN LILY!" she shouted loudly, lightening forming all around her, amplifying the force of the lightning behind Ragna. Ragna yelled out in pain as he shocked him viciously keeping him in place. Rachel then charged forward and began to spin around, the sharp shards of metal along the brim of her skirt tearing into him as she rose up with the wind, tearing apart his chest viciously. He found his voice unable to say anything as blood rained to the ground. Rachel then went over top of him, moving Nago into the spike and thrusting Ragna down with it. Ragna saw the world around him fly by like a memory as Rachel retracted the spike, planting Ragna firmly into the ground with Nago, bouncing off of him and landing back on her feet, Nago forming back into her umbrella. Ragna snarled loudly, raising himself back up with his sword. Rachel smirked at him arrogantly, thinking that he was ready to quit. He growled and gripped his wrist tightly, refusing to give up.

"BLOOD KAIN!!!" he roared out viciously, now charging Rachel like a lunatic. Rachel shrugged happily as she began shooting shot after shot into him, each one pushing him back as he continued his charge. As she fired one last one, he batted it aside then proceeded carving his blade repeatedly into Rachel. It seemed that various amounts of blood began flying from the blade, cutting into both arms and legs before smacking her up into the air. His hand quickly turned into a claw as roared out.

"DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!" as the words left his lips, his claw latched around Rachel who appeared to be unconscious. Dozens of black energy shots began pouring into her, riddling her bottom full of holes and slashes. Her let her go, causing her to fall to the ground. He growled loudly stepping back. Slowly, Rachel began to rise like a zombie from beyond the ground, her wounds already healing as she stood. The only indication of her being hurt was a little bit of dirt on her face, which followed with a very angry expression from the incredibly pompous Rachel. Ragna began to breath hard as Rachel charged this time, ready to beat the living hell out of Ragna. Ragna watched in horror as she stuck out a shadowy wing, stabbing into him. He growled he lost his footing, Rachel continuing forward. She used the force of the wind to push her forward, landing several more slashes into Ragna. Rachel then bough Nago in front of her and pushed the umbrella wide open, pushing spikes into Ragna's shoulders. He tried to catch himself but to no avail, his arms were rendered useless for the moment. While on the ground, Rachel pounded a shot from the Nago canon into him quickly moving into her next move.

"SWORD IRIS!" she shouted, catching Ragna with the electricity with ease. She proceeded to strike from there, Ragna's eyes rolling up into his head and his jaw opened roaring in pain a she continued to unleash upon him. She spun around, her dress tearing into him again as she used the wind to forcefully push them forward, she then ducked down and Nago turned into a shield of spikes, which she spun around tearing into Ragna's legs. Ragna started cursing at Rachel as she laughed wickedly, finally able to unleash a little bit. With one more hit of the Nago cannon, he found himself being bounced off the ground.

"SWORD IRIS!!!" she shouted once more, causing him to be held in place with a deafening shock of electricity. Ragna attempted to return to his feet, but the shock held him close. The last thing he saw however was her standing beneath him with her umbrella turned down, her eyes closed as a terrifying red aura surrounded around her. Ragna finally broke free and tried to dash away, only to be sucked in by its vicious power. The red void clawed into his body, showing that he was firmly locked in. Rachel then began to rise, raising her hands up above her hand as high as they could. Ragna shouted out for her to stop, his body trialled with cuts, bruises and scars, not wanting any more pain to endure. In one strong burst of energy, Rachel threw her arms apart, her vampire wings following. A huge crucifixion rose up from the ground behind Ragna, gripping him onto it, holding him against it.

"CLOWNISH CALENDULA!!!" She shrieked as an explosion of energy and roses blew from the cross. Ragna's eyes went blank as a bloody trail followed him as he crashed through the stone wall of the manor, blowing him all the way through its walls and out the other side, rolling along the ground lifelessly until he finally hit a wired fence, stopping his body from flying any further. Ragna laid there, breathing heavily as he wounds slowly healed, after all, he too was part vampire. Rachel lowered herself back down to her feet, breathing in exhaustion as she recomposed herself, looking to her manor, where several holes, broken glass, and destroyed furniture laid in his wake. She smirked to herself as she walked through the utterly destroyed mess, Valkenhayn already cleaning it up, tossing broken things into a dark void. Rachel finally reached Ragna, who laid on the ground, pissed off as a dog beaten to hell with a bat. He growled and slammed his fist on the ground.

"I guess this means I win then?" she spoke pompously. Ragna never did want to admit it, but Rachel was in fact much stronger than he was. What turned into a friendly match, ended up in a vicious, grueling brawl. She signaled for Nago and Gii to help him up. Gii grabbed onto Ragna's arm, flapping for his dear life as he barely rose it up. Nago propped up behind him transforming into a chair to raise him off the ground. Gii then let go of Ragna's arm, forcing it to plop onto the arm rest.

She signaled for her "pets" to stay quiet as she walked over to Ragna, slowly raising his head up. Slowly his eyes opened, to see a somewhat concerned Rachel standing before him.

"It seems I got a bit carried away, I'm rather sorry Ragna," she said, almost apologetically. Ragna smirked, wiping the blood pouring from his mouth and head as if it was nothing. Ragna tried to move but growled in pain.

"I guess I deserved it hah...looks like you win," he said, stating the obvious. She smirked and smiled as she watched dear Ragna slowly recuperate. Rachel smirked and poked his nose in gest, making Ragna snarl a little in defeat.

"Now it's time for you to learn what love is Ragna, I wish you luck in your endeavor," she spoke stalwartly, transporting him elsewhere. She smirked as she looked out to the stars, a genuine smile gracing her face.

"Finally I can teach him some manners, that, and I can also find myself extremely entertained," she giggled to herself, wondering what kind of mischief Ragna would find himself in. She turned and sat on Nago, waving her hands before her, showing her locations of various of the newcomers were located. One in particular captured her eyes. She looked closely at the girl with blue hair and red eyes. She rested her chin on her hand as she watched a conversation going on between her and her crew mates upon the May Ship.

* * *

"Dizzy, you are looking rather down today, why such the long face? I'd prefer to see it happy and smiling, since it is very beautiful, just like the rest of you my dear Dizzy," Johnny spoke fourth, caressing her cheek with her hand. Dizzy's eyes followed along the ground then looked over into Johnny's eyes, which were of course blocked by his rocking shades.

"Johnny, I've been reading some of April's books that she lent me...and...I read something she called a romance...I was wondering, do you think I would ever feel that emotion from those books? It seems very strong," she asked. Johnny gave a wide smile and hugged Dizzy close to him, like a father holding his daughter.

* * *

"Looks like my dear Dizzy is growing up a little bit, I'm happy for you. Ah I believe there is someone special for you out there Dizzy, because it is a bright blue sky and ocean, and a world oh so large. I'm sure you will be lucky enough to find someone that you can truly call a love. Although, they have to be strong enough to get through me first," he smirked. Dizzy giggled softly, her light blue and green wings flapping happily behind her as her long, black tail with a bright yellow bow at the end of it swayed back and fourth. Rachel watched in fascination at the interesting being, remembering how that man explained to her that she was one of the "gears" he had been talking about. She waved her hands from side to side clearing the viewer as she slowly rose from Nago, turning him into an umbrella once more and walking towards the house, looking happily at the destruction she was able to cause for once.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning

(Author's Notice: This time around, I'm going to try to lighten up my style of writing, at least for this chapter. I want to see what my readers think of it for future reference in the stories a may write ^^ enjoy the chapter!)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works)

Chapter 2: The Wheels Of Fate Are Turning

"She got out again...." That Man scowled to himself. As he entered his viewing room, he found that the bubble in which the evil, mischievous, and oh so sexy I-No laid dormant, was now empty. He shook his head, placing his hand to his head as he opened up a viewer, trying to find her as quickly as he could.

"Such a headache..." he said once more, allowing the finder to work its magic.

* * *

Ah Kagutsuchi, the place in which all the drama, action, romance, destruction, and chaos seemed to just crowd around it as their warming light, feeling that if they left its warm glow, they would cease to exist. All these things are a result of the Wheel of Fate that repeated itself over and over, in an endless waltz of friendship, violence, and tragedy that on one Rachel Alucard knew of. It was often her goal to try and fix the loop, and with that in mind, she created a new scenario. Ragna the Bloodedge found himself walking the same streets as he always had, slowly recognizing them step by step. It seemed like a total drag that every time the Wheel of Fate repeated itself, somehow he remembered bits and pieces from it, not enough for him to really know where he was going or what to do, regardless though it was depressing him. However, today he was a man on a new mission. He walked the streets incognito, for some reason today he didn't stick out, possibly because of the freakish outbreak of the beings called Gears that have been swarming all over parts of the world, Kagutsuchi being no exception to its wrath. With every step that Ragna took along these familiar streets, Rachel's words kept repeating themselves in his mind. Over and over again it looped, causing Ragna to feel a bit awkward about the whole idea, especially since he had no idea where to begin. His head lowered as he walked, his thoughts racing through his mind like a whirlwind of confusion and distress. He took a heavy sigh to clear his head, focusing on the goal at hand. The only thing he really had to worry about would be the people that would confront him as a result of him being the most wanted criminal in the history of Kagutsuchi, which was a given. Around the town he walked, with what seemed like a lack of destination. Soon however, his next location became very easy to figure out. As his thoughts played in repeat in his head like an mp3, he soon heard another sound besides Rachel's voice, and that was his stomach growling angrily at him to feed it. Ragna blinked and put his hand to his stomach, realizing it was indeed time to eat. He reached into his pocket to see what kind of money he had to work with.

"Let's see..." he spoke softly to himself, slowly counting the change in his pocket with his free hand. As his counting came to an end, his face turned to that of distress, which had been their the whole time since his arrival.

"Looks like I will be eating some noodles...oh well, at least I have a little money to add meat to it, that should be ok," he thought to himself, his priorities out-weighing his goals. He began to walk once again, trying to find the perfect place to eat where a bunch of vigilantes wouldn't be awaiting his arrival. He turned the corner, which led to the back alley-ways of Kagutsuchi, seeing if there was any food vendors there this time of day. Fortunately for Ragna, the first turn right that he took led right to a noodle place. He couldn't believe the convenience of his search, usually not having too much luck. He slowly walked over to it. It seemed a little shabby, but not too bad. It's layout was very simple: It had short walls for its sides, made of strong plywood; Its curtain that hung over head, had the words "Shoto's Noodles" stitched upon it in a very delicate manor; Its counter was made as the same material as its walls, except its surfaces were painted with many dragons and demons, obviously done by a delicate hand; The stools were firm oak wood, cushioned with small pillows that were stitched on the top of them. Ragna blinked to himself, never actually taking time do make such a precise analysis of anything, apparently that damn Rabbit was starting to rub off on him. He shook his head a couple times, not wanting to believe he was becoming like that little pompous brat. He moved to a stool and placed his arms on the counter, signaling to the chef that there was a customer at his stand. The chef turned around to face Ragna. The chef was a cute girl with short, black, ruffled hair, made to look messy but was styled in the fashion She wore a white apron with the phrase "Eat Happy" sewn into it, also by hand much like the curtain. Ragna blunk a few times, taken abroad by the image before him. He shook his head, hearing the Rabbits voice in his head so much was starting to make him feel soft, which was not comfortable. He knocked on the surface of the stand, signaling he was ready to order, his face returning to its normal, more angry look. The young lady placed a cup of water to his left before smiling corner.

"Welcome to my stand! What could I get for you today, our selections are right behind me," she said kindly. Ragna slowly eyed the pictures behind "Shoto," or at least that is how it appeared. There were very simple selections with nice, cheap prices on them. Ragna smirked and lowered his head, hiding his eyes. Shoto blunk for a minute as he took his time ordering.

"I'd like to have the Spicy Ramen, and add a few slices of beef on top of it," he asked as politely as he could, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. He growled and hit the counter top with his hand angrily, hating what she was tormenting him with. Shoto jumped and turned around, gazing at the now angry-with-self Ragna that was much more familiar. She looked at the picture she had under the counter of the major fugitive that's been spotted in Kagutsuchi. She looked at it carefully, then looked back up at Ragna, whose face looked a little bit more like the picture now that his eyebrows were positioned more angrily. She turned back to cooking the noddles, her legs now shaking a bit with fear. Ragna blunk a few times noticing her legs trembling. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched her cook, wondering what the hell happened to her.

"Uh...are you alright?" he asked gruffly. She jumped a little bit, focusing on her noddles and meat cooking more intensely as she tried to ignore his face.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm uh...I'm fine! Um...it will be ready soon!" she shouted out nervously, keeping her hands steady for cooking. Ragna shrugged off the emotion she so blatantly blurted out. He he continually looked from side to side, making sure to keep watch in-case any vigilantes would find their way back to where he was located. Before he had a chance to return his gaze back to the table, the bowl of noodles tapped the table. Ragna quickly turned to see the very nice noodles and delicious looking meat sitting before him. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart.

"Thanks a lot, this looks great," he said as kindly as he could, his words sounding a bit forced, regardless of it really looking good, which it did. She smiled and nodded before turning back to wash some dishes, her hands now shaking along with her legs. As he put the warm, succulent noodles to his lips, a loud meow came from around the corner. Ragna took the mouthful of ramen in and peered off to his side, the shadow of a rather large cat was coming from around the corner. He shrugged it off and went to take a piece of meat into his mouth, that's when the meow quickly turned to words.

"TAO WANTS MEAT!" the voice screeched out. Ragna turned to see a rather lively cat person flying right at him. His eyes grew tense as the meat returned to its watery home, hand quickly catching the "cat girl" in his hand, pushing her away.

"You can want meat, but you aren't taking mine!" Ragna growled cracking his knuckles. Taokaka jumped back, hopping up and down excitably as her eyes easily reflected his precious bowl of noddles. Ragna growled as he confronted her.

"Will you play with Tao? Yay! If Tao win, you pay for Tao to eat. If you win, Tao pay for you to eat. Will you play with Tao? Nya nya," Taokaka asked, her body and soul of playfulness and excitement. Ragna sighed and then put on a curious smirk, watching Tao.

"Alright, I'll accept your little challenge!" Ragna declared cracking his neck in preparation. Shoto decided it would be best to hide behind her counter until the fight was over, hoping that she could escape from this one without too much damage.

"ALRIGHT, LETS PLAY!" Tao shouted out happily, quickly jumping at Ragna. Ragna smirked as readied his fist, not taking this seriously. As he was ready to push Tao back, large claws formed out of the holes in her paws. Ragna's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed a hold of his blade, quickly throwing it up in defense. A sharp metallic sound rang from the collision as Tao jumped back ready to pounce again. Ragna readied himself this time, preparing for Tao's attack. With no delay, Tao was right in his face, grinning her twisted little grin as she threw her claws right in his face. He gritted his teeth as he placed his blade up again, defending the vicious blows again, this time making good on some offense.

"HELL'S...FANG!" Ragna shouted, his Soul Eater armagus using its energy in his attacking fist as he slid along the ground. Tao evaded the initial punch, however, Ragna then swiftly threw his other hand forward, a vicious form of his energy slicing out and smacking Tao right in her chest. Tao let out a meow of pain, catching herself against the wall and dashing forward again, her claws held high. Ragna quickly picked up on the way she fought and pushed her opening claw aside. Tao decided to take a different form of action, using the momentum from the push on her claw to spin around, slashing Ragna across the face. He let out a growl pain as she jumped back, landing in a trash can. Ragna rubbed his face with a growl of displeasure, slowly approaching the trash can. Tao popped up from the trash can with a happy sheepish smile. Ragna tilted his head in confusion as she began throwing whatever she could find from the trash can at Ragna. Ragna growled angrily as things such as banana peels, old metal cans, and bones were tossed at him, forcing him to dodge around like a moron. Shoto poked her head up from behind her stand to see the hilarious display of fighting. She giggled softly at Ragna, who was forced to jump from side to side angrily.

"Alright enough of that you little rat!" Ragna shouted, starting to bat all the garbage aside with his blade and fist, making his way closer and closer. Tao then quickly lept from the trash can towards Ragna, catching him off guard. Ragna tried to defend himself but failed to do so.

"BRUTAL KITTY FEST NYAA!!" Tao shrieked out playfully. Ragna felt his body hit the ground as Tao jumped on top of him. She began to maul Ragna with her claws, kicking up a dust storm as struck over and over again. Ragna growled in pain with every strike. Shoto poked her head out from around the stand, trying to get a better look at what was going on. Finally, Tao finished her mauling and smacked Ragna high into the air. Ragna growled in pain as he flew up, several wounds all over his body. He himself around in the air, watching her as she continued to bounce around. Ragna forced a smirk on his face as he coughed up a little blood, figuring it all out. As Tao charged again, Ragna charged up his armagus again, ready to strike.

"GAUNTLET HADES!" Ragna shouted out, smashing his armagus covered hand onto Taokaka's head, following it up with a good, strong kick infused with the power of his armagus into her chest, knocking her back into a wall, which she hit roughly with her back, causing a meow to pop out in pain. Ragna landed back to the ground charging towards Tao, who quickly rose up to her feet. She then charged forward at Ragna as he did her, ready to finish this bout.

"HEXA EDGE NYAAA!!!" Tao shouted out with her high pitched tone, her claws growing out extremely large as she began tearing at the air, making her way to Ragna like a wrecking machine. Ragna smirked as he pulled his sword from behind him.

"CARNAGE SCISSORS!" Ragna roared out, his blade finding its way through the flurry of swings to stab Tao in her chest, pushing her back. A soft meow of pain could be heard before Ragna reared his blade back for the final blow.

"I'LL DEVOUR YA!!" he yelled, finishing his attack. The power of his Soul Eater armagus fired out from his blade in a giant explosion of energy, tearing into Tao and sending her flying all the way down the alley, her back eventually smashing into a solid wall, stopping her movement. Ragna spun the sword around several times before sheathing it back. Watching Tao as she slowly stood up. She got on all fours and started charging towards Ragna quickly, stopping to a complete halt right in front of him.

"Nya Nya, Tao lost....oh well! TAO HAD FUN! Thanks for playing with Tao 'Good Guy'!" Tao thanked, as they both walked over to the stools. Shoto couldn't believe that he was THE Ragna the Bloodedge. The powers were there, but he seemed much too kind to be the bloodthirsty monster they made him out. Fortunately for the both of them, their noodles were both ready. She already warmed Ragna's back up as she finished with Tao's, laying them at the opposite ends of the counter. Ragna smirked sitting down at his noodles, looking over at Tao precariously.

"I won, so you buy, got that?" Ragna half growled at Tao. Tao made an extremely cat-like smile nodding her head up and down. As they both began to eat their noodles. Shoto took one more look at the picture and looked back at Ragna again, making sure that she wasn't mistaken. She definitely wasn't mistaken. Tao devoured her noodles while Ragna savored his, making sure that he went ahead and ate the meat so Tao didn't get any funny ideas. Shoto laid out the bill on the table as Ragna finished eating, drinking all of the broth from the bowl before laying it back down. Tao was licking what was left out of the ball, making sure she got every last spec of it.

"YUM YUM! DELICIOUS!" Tao proclaimed happily, bouncing up and down on her stool. Ragna nodded in agreement as he swallowed the last bit of broth, laying the bowl down on the table.

"That was pretty good," Ragna also proclaimed as well, causing Shoto to smile with a soft blush. Ragna lifted up the bill to see that it was completely blank. He blinked and looked at Shoto who shook her hand from side to side.

"Don't worry about the bill, I had a lot of fun watching you two fight it out!" she smiled and laughed, making Ragna smirk. Tao turned to Ragna and clapped her hands playfully.

"That's good because Tao has no money!!" She announced. Ragna just glared at the cat, realizing that he shouldn't have been too surprised. Tao jumped off the stool, giving Ragna a playful salute.

"THANKS AGAIN GOOD GUY! HOPEFULLY YOU CAN PLAY WITH TAO AGAIN SOMETIME!" she shouted loudly before scurrying off, probably finding someone else to bother for food. Ragna slowly rose up from his seat, leaving what money he had in his pocket on the table. Shoto looked at it with a blink, trying to hand it back to Ragna.

"No no, I said you didn't have to pay," she said. Ragna slowly began to walk away, turning his head back with a last sight of his eyes. She noticed this time that his eyes had two separate colors. One that shown green, and the other shown red. She blushed as he turned to her unexpectedly.

"Think of it as...a tip, see ya," he said gruffly, disappearing out of sight. She placed her hand over it and looked at it in her hand smiling.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, wanted for cases of manslaughter, destruction of property, and evasion from the authorities. What a nice guy he is..." she smiled and blushed softly, placing the tip into her pocket, now awaiting her next customer. No one would ever believe her if she told the story, so she figured she'd keep it to herself, after all, she didn't want to cause any trouble for "A Good Guy".

* * *

"And thus her Prince Charming came to her aid. As the thieves and beast tried to attack the Princess, the brave Prince Charming defended her with all of his might, keeping her free of all harm as long as they were together..." Dizzy read, carefully reading the book from page to page, making sure she didn't miss a line of text. She slowly turned the page, smiling happily with a blush as she continued the story by turning the page.

"The way that Prince Charming met the Princess was a true act of fate and destiny. It all began with the Princess be stuck in the castle tower, all alone. One day while watching some children play among the fields, she looked out too far and fell from her window," Dizzy read, her eyes widening with those words, covering her mouth as she continued to read.

"As she fell, the Princess wished for someone to save her, anyone would do. However, as I said before, it was fate and destiny, for when the Princess was saved, it was by the hands of the loving Prince Charming. From that day, the Prince swore to protect the Princess forever," Dizzy read once more, sighing in relief that the Princess was saved. She smiled and held the book to her chest, wondering if there would ever be day where that would happen to her. She decided to sleep on it for now, because she was quite tired from staying up so late, reading the wonderful book called: "The Dear Prince Charming".


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess and The Squire

(Author's Notice: Here goes nothing...time for the wheels of fate to coincide)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works)

Chapter 3: The Princess and The Squire

Ragna slowly weaved in and out of the crowds, doing his best to avoid any vigilante he may spot, or officer for that matter. As he started making his way around, he noticed various soldiers and agents from Sector 7 and the NOL hiding in the crowds, trying to look for an unsuspecting target, fortunately for Ragna though, he was a suspecting target. He decided to flow with the crowd, knowing that pushing through at this point would only lead to him being noticed, not that the red coat and white hair didn't give it away, I mean, how could it? Ragna eventually found an overview point off to the side of the walkway, trying to have a seat and catch a breather from watching over his back for the past hour and a half. He found a bench, thinking about what Rachel was talking about yet again. As he began playing the stupid recording over and over again of that pompous brats voice, he pictured Shoto from the stand and how she acted. He closed his eyes and placed his hand to his chin, actually using his brain for once. He analyzed over her reactions carefully then shook his head.

"That's no good...it seemed like something out of a stupid cartoon drama or something..." Ragna scowled at the scenario, although, he did find her a little cute. He shrugged and slowly rose back up onto his feet, only to be found out by someone he really didn't wish to see...ever...Lieutenant Noel Vermillion found herself out of the crowd, noticing the red coat and face immediately Before Ragna could even have a step to run, he was quickly confronted.

"You're...You're Ragna the Bloodedge!!" Noel shouted in surprise. Ragna cursed to himself, quickly reaching behind him. Noel then held out her hands, her "volvers" appearing into them instantly, with a quick grab of them, she quickly locked eyes with him, ready to throw down.

"Ragna the Bloodedge...I'm placing you under arrest!!" Noel proclaimed harshly. Ragna grit his teeth something fierce, realizing that she looked and sounded like his sister. He shook his head, throwing that thought out as quickly as he could. Noel immediately charged in, spiraling around with her guns blazing. Ragna, quickly rolled beneath her avoiding her shots as they flew by, nearly catching him in his legs. He then quickly arose to his feet, charging in with his fist.

"HELL'S..." Ragna shouted aloud, his armagus released fist flying towards the cute Lieutenant. She slammed it fist aside with her volvers, quickly making a turn and finding her gun to target right on his chest.

"BLUE TRIGGER!" Noel sung out, a powerful blast of energy and metal plowing right into his chest, sending him flying off of his feet. Ragna growled in pain as he quickly rose back up to his feet, having taken much worse pain before. Noel quickly ran forward, moving around in an arc trying to confuse Ragna. As Noel slide along the ground, trying to trip Ragna up with a quick shot to his ankles, Ragna quickly found himself coming over head.

"GAUNTLET HADES!" Ragna shouted forcefully, smashing a strong armagus fist into her head before giving her a fierce kick to her jaw, knocking her back onto her back. She rubbed her jaw as Ragna began making another charge. Ragna quickly jumped in with a hard, firm slash, approaching Noel quickly with its strength. Noel smirked as she made a quick step, a shadow of her movement left as she firmly shot the ground, catching Ragna in the air. Ragna growled as he felt his body coming down, Noel's wonderful volvers meeting with his body. The first shot smacked right into his chest, smacking him onto the ground, after the shot dug into his shoulder, Noel raised up her leg, delivering a nasty kick to his stomach, causing his body to raise up from the ground. Ragna tried to break free from her chaining armagus strikes of her gun, but to no avail. Noel quickly pushed both of her volvers up to his chest, giving him to powerful shots right to it. Ragna growled in pain as blood coughed from his mouth. He quickly gained his footing, only to see a chasing hologram of Noel fly by him, her shoulder slamming into his, causing him to fly down to his face. Ragna turned over to his back, Noel already jumping onto his chest, a volver pointed right in his face.

* * *

"Prince Charming found his way into the market streets, his fair Princess at his side. Not knowing the history of the Prince, the Princess knew nothing more but to love and trust him. But little did she know, that the Prince was once a criminal, before he learned to come to his polite, loving, and protective ways. As they strolled into the streets, her hand in his, a squire came fourth, a angry sword in hand.

"Prince Charming, you are under arrest for the previous offense burning down the King's Castle!" the squire soon to be night proclaimed. The Princess looked at Prince Charming with tearful eyes, wondering how such a terrible thing could have been caused by such a wonderful man. The Prince merely shook his head, looking the squire dead in the eyes.

"Although squire your words speak of the truth, however, that was in a different life time, for now I have seen the errors of my ways, and have become a noble man," Prince Charming responded. Although his kind words swayed into the squires ears, it only provoked him to ready is sword, awaiting combat. To Prince Charming's surprise, the Princess stepped into before him, holding her arms out in protection of him.

"No dear squire, no! Can you not see that this isn't the same man that you have accused him of so recklessly? This man is of a peaceful nature, he's only guilty of protecting me with his life," the Princess said kindly, her eyes of love locking onto those of her love, both of them losing themselves in each others hearts..." Dizzy smiled and sighed happily upon the deck of the May Ship. The book she was reading had previously covered her eyes from the sun, but soon found its way onto the loved chest of the sweet and beautiful gear. She held her soft hands over it as she closed her eyes, enjoying the lovely day that she and her crew had been blessed with. April came from behind the steering controls to join Dizzy, wondering ever so curiously how wonderful she thought the book was.

"Hey Dizzy, have you been enjoying the book I've lent you?" April asked kindly. Dizzy merely smiled a big wide grin, nodding her head happily up and down. Being that she wasn't all that old mentally, stories like this completely fascinated and brought her happiness, and even if her mind were older, her spirit tells that she would still enjoy it just as much. April smiled as she slowly rose up Dizzy's side, giving her a soft "I'm glad you're enjoying it" before returning to her post. Dizzy slowly opened her glorious eyes, their ruby shine shifting to the right of the ship, hoping to catch some elegant birds or clouds, floating happily in the wind. But low and behold she saw something much worse, in fact, something that she had seen once before. She stood up and quickly slid the small, paperback book into her back pocket. Running to the side of the deck, peering over the guard rail. A flying red figure could be seen heading towards the ship, a definite indication that something was not going to happen very kindly. Dizzy quickly ran into the control room with April, grabbing the intercom microphone abruptly. April blinked once in confusion as Dizzy rose it to her concerned, scared lips.

"Captain Johnny! Captain Johnny! A scary red clothed person is approaching at high speeds, I think it was that mean woman from the last time!" she shouted, her voice scared to the point of tears. She didn't want to remember the fall, she wanted to remember her being happy with May and everyone else. Suddenly and explosion hit the side of the May Ship, causing it to shake violently. Dizzy gripped onto the frame of the door, April gripping on to Dizzy as the shake slowly vanished, a certain red-clad witch standing aboard the deck. Johnny burst out from the door with May right behind him, his eyes latching onto the witch that had plagued their presence once before, I-No. I-No began to laugh playfully watching as everyone scurried to the surface of the ship. Behind May charged July and Augus, quickly joining to May and Johnny's side.

"Hello there big boy...long time no see," I-No sang in her seductive, mature voice, calling out to Johnny like a siren. Johnny scowled as he ran onto the deck, readying his sword. May, July, and Augus all tried to run past him to attack, only to be halted by his hand moving in their way.

"She's too strong for the three of you, please wait with Dizzy to make sure nothing happens to her this time!" Johnny ordered loudly, July, Augus, and May all quickly surrounding Dizzy, who found her way onto the deck to follow Johnny with her eyes. I-No began laughing again loudly, her mature, playful voice making them all shake furiously.

"Aww, does she not want to play with me like last time? That's such a shame...." she pouted playfully, pulling her guitar into her hands. Johnny glared her down as he stepped in-front of his crew mates, ready to put his life on the line.

"As beautiful as you are, why don't you stop using it as an excuse to slaughter the weak?" Johnny asked in his own deep voice, catching her ears with a gentle tickle, making her laugh.

"Oh but destruction is just so much more fun than being nice...I bet you're a man who likes it rough..." she said, her voice growing more seductive as she made a vicious strum of her guitar, causing a wave of sound to shoot right at him. Johnny quickly rolled out of the way, dashing forward with his sword unsheathed He quickly went for a couple of quick cuts, only to find them being batted aside with the barbaric guitar. She leaned over with a kiss, a large musical note of wicked energy protruding from her witch like hat. Johnny quickly stepped out of the way, only having another one come right at him. He held up his sword and sheath, barely negating the attack. Johnny glared as he stood still, ready for the next attack. I-No smirked as she jumped onto her guitar like a broom, flying towards Johnny.

"Aha! You know you love it you dirty man!" she jested, her sex addicted nature littered in her voice. Johnny smirked and quickly unsheathed his blade with a vicious slash.

"MIST FINER!" he shouted, the length of his blade whipping at I-No like a whip. She moved her head to said with no time to spare, getting off her guitar and smashing it into Johnny's face, causing his body to fly back into the cool, steel exterior to the living quarters. Johnny growled as he took off his glasses, which were destroyed. His deathly evil eyes glared her down as he slowly pulled another pair from his jacket, slowly replacing them. I-No gave another hardy laughter as John moved fourth again, throwing four gold coins her way. She quickly dodged three of them, only catching one of them into her chest, it slowly sliding into her dominatrix attire.

"Oh my, are you paying me to strip off my clothes?" she said, sex appeal and lust oozing off of her silver tongue into the ears of her very furious foes. Johnny smirked as he quickly unleashed a quick slash, cutting into her stomach faster than the speed of light. Her eyes widened as the coin fell out onto the deck of the ship, Johnny sporting his signature smirk.

"It seems you weren't even worth my money," he said with a wide smile. She growled angrily as she stood to her feet, ready not to pull any punches. Johnny's smile turned to a ghastly gasp as two silver, orb shaped appeared over her shoulders, long angel wings protruding from them. Their aim was directed right towards the unsuspecting defense that Dizzy held dear to her. Johnny gritted his teeth as he quickly jumped in front of them, the hundreds of balls of fierce energy being ejected from the two silver orbs, all puncturing themselves right into Johnny all over his body.

"JOHNNY!" May shrieked, the barrage finishing, leaving Johnny to fall to the ground. Johnny growled loudly as he tried to move, his body refusing to budge. May began to scream at

I-No, Augus and July quickly running to her side. Augus quickly grabbed Johnny and proceeded to remove him from the battle as May and July made their charge. July quickly whipped out "Vyse", her trusty cutlass she had had since she joined the crew, quickly jumping and swinging at the slutty witch. I-No smirked as she slapped the sword aside with her hand, quickly spinning in a horizontal motion. A quick slash of sound sliced through July, causing cuts on both her side. She screamed out in pain as she flew past May, the waves of sound using their force to project her all the way towards Augus. Augus blinked and caught July. Helping her regain her footing as they both charged once more. April slowly dragged out May's anchor from inside, quickly chucking it to her.

"MAY! CATCH!" April cried out. May quickly hopped back, grabbing the anchor as if it was nothing but air. She pointed at I-No angrily, joining up with Augus and July. I-No just smiled deviously and laughed, leaving the remaining defense of the May Ship unnerved.

* * *

Ragna quickly kicked Noel off in a display of rage, coughing loudly from her feet being planted in his chest. He then jumped to his own feet, withdrawing his blade. He charged forward with a ferocious battle call, catching Noel off guard. She quickly rolled to the side as Ragna's blade slashed in viciously, the power of his armagus enchanting it with power. Noel quickly stood only to be caught with another quick slash from the wicked blade, causing a rough cut across her chest. She had a quick scream of pain before she began to run back, luring Ragna in.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ragna yelled angrily, quickly running after her. As Ragna quickly closed in her, he began to take another vicious slash with his blade, only to be caught in surprise Noel's volvers changed into quite a large heavy machine gun, its barrel planting itself into his stomach. Ragna watched Noel's vicious eyes in horror as she quickly pulled the trigger.

"FENRIR!" she screamed as she pulled the trigger. A relentless barrage of bullets and energy began pumping into Ragna, literally being able to life him off his feet with its force. With every energy bullet that plowed into Ragna, a progressively louder yell began to rise with his body, his arms and legs shaking violently in pain. Finally the barrage stopped as Ragna found himself floating in air. He coughed up blood to the side as he tried to recover his body, only pain proceeding its movements. Noel's guns formed back into her volvers and she quickly fused them together, charging up one more powerful shot.

"UNLEASHING STABILIZER!" she screamed a quick, fierce beam of light shooting right through Ragna's back and out his chest. Ragna found his voice lost as he flew from the blasted, his body crashing against a brick wall. He felt his body fall from the side, his eyes quickly meeting with the ground. He let out a loud "UPF!" as his body smashed into the pavement. He began to use his sword as a crutch, slowly raising himself up. As he finally rose to his feet, yet again, he found a volver in his face.

"I would suggest you stop resisting..." Noel pleaded, a little bit of kindness in her voice. Ragna glared down into her eyes as she confronted him, clenching his teeth as he stared down the barrel of the volver.

* * *

Through the air they flew, their bodies almost matching each others height and velocity. July and Augus grew paralyzed as the both flew through the glass windows of the steering room, glass cutting all through there arms and sides, along with the vicious bruises bestowed upon them with I-No's wicked "Ax". May growled viciously as she gripped a hold of her anchor tightly, her teeth locked in tight.

"April...get Dizzy out of here!!!" she scowled angrily, her eyes like a demons as they glared down at the slutty witch. April ran out of hiding with a parachute and a tracking patch towards Dizzy, knowing the drill to keep Dizzy safe from harm. Johnny developed this system for any of his crew mates in dire times. It was used so that they could save themselves in any instance that they were forced to abandon ship. Normally all crew members on board would abandon at once, but May knew very well that I-No was only after one individual, Dizzy.

"Why do you have to cause so much trouble for us!? And what do you want with Dizzy!?" May roared out, her angry high pitched voice causing I-No to laugh yet again. May stomped the ground angrily, ready to charge in like a bull after she heard what she wanted to. I-No put her fingers to her ruby red lips, taunting May with a thinking pose. Finally, I-No lowered her hand and her eyes to May, their glow creeping into May's soul.

"I'm going to dispose of that awful creature...after I have my way with her," she said with a twisted smile, licking her lips seductively like a lion eyeing down its pray. May screamed out angrily as she charged at I-No, April already having Dizzy all set.

"You know the drill Dizzy, we will come rescue you as soon as possible ok?" April told her kind. Dizzy nodded scared out of wits as she quickly turned to the side of the ship. She turned back with tears in her eyes as she watched May charge that wicked witch of the west, allowing her to escape. Dizzy then held her breath and closed her eyes, quickly jumping off the side of the ship. I-No's eyes instantly shifted to Dizzy, who was already making her descent to the city below. Before I-No could make her way onto her guitar, she met with a vicious whack to her stomach, and anchor the size of may herself smashing into her lower ribcage. I-No coughed in pain, finding herself on her back. She growled loudly and stood back up, grabbing her guitar in her hands. She quickly jumped upon it, flying by May as if she were a slug, attempting to catch up to her prey. May shouted and moved to the edge of the ship, pushing her hand forward.

"GREAT YAMADA ATTACK!!!" she screamed, a whale forming from nothingness charging after I-No. I-No smirked as she got Dizzy's parachute in her sight. She reached down and gave it a wicked strum, shooting a wave of sound that quickly tore through Dizzy's parachute then slashed into her back and head, destroying the retrieval device. Dizzy began to scream as she felt herself growing closer and closer to the earth beneath her, afraid that she had seen the last of her friends. She closed her eyes and held onto herself tightly for dear life as she lost consciousness, only the air to comfort her in what seemed like her final hours.

"HAHA! I got that little monste..." I-No cackled, but was cut off by the massive striking of the gigantic whale, causing I-No to spiral around to regain her balance in the sky. After the whale vanished, I-No looked around desperately, trying to find her prey. After a solid ten minutes of looking she shouted and cursed over and over again, flying back up to the ship to finish what she started. May watched over the side in horror as she watched Dizzy plunge, going to get her own parachute. Before she was able to reach it, a massive crash smashed through the ship, causing it to erupt in an earthquake of sparks and fire. Johnny snapped out of his pain and moved to his feet, the vicious shaking finally snapping him back into reality. Johnny grabbed everyone and forced them down into the cabin for safety with no questions asked. Johnny then ran for the wheel, going to do his best to do what he did best, survive a crash landing. He's had to do it enough times, this one wouldn't be any different. He cursed at the evil witch as she flew off, then crying manly tears as he realized the cost of fixing his baby again would cost a bundle. As he felt the lack of air pressure, he realized there was someone missing. He looked around frantically for his "daughter" Dizzy, but she was nowhere in sight. Johnny yelled then bashed his fist onto the metal arm of the chair beside him, gripping hard upon the wheel as he pulled for a "soft" landing.

* * *

As Ragna stared down the gun barrel at a very angry Noel, who was doing her job much better than she had ever done, a strange image caught the corner of his eye, causing him to flinch. Noel quickly pulled the trigger, causing nothing more but some of his hairs on his head to be a casualty to the shot. She began chasing him as he ran off, shooting the grounds around him to try to take him down. His eyes watched behind him and continued to the falling object, feeling an overwhelming feeling of determination, telling him to catch the falling angel. Ragna continued to run, Rachel slowly speaking into his mind.

"Ragna, I'd catch that girl if I were you..." Rachel spoke softly. Ragna shook his head, knowing that she wasn't really saying those things, it was almost as if, it was what he wanted to hear. He shouted out in pain with every step, his previous wounds digging their nails into his heart and soul. Noel slowed down, forcing herself to take a deep breath before continuing the pursuit. Ragna quickly glanced behind him, smirking as Noel stopped for some unapparent reason. He turned back to see the person about to hit ground. He growled loudly as he charged as fast as he could. As the sight of the girlish figure caught Ragna's eyes, he quickly lept into the air, a bloody trail flying behind him. In the split second that he found himself in the air, his mind began to have conflict with itself.

"What the hell am I doing?! It's like...I have no control over my body!" Ragna growled to himself, as his eye continued to follow the figure, his arms quickly growing closer and closer.

"Is this that bull shit the rabbit was talking about?" he scowled once more, his arms about to make contact with the figure. Dizzy's eyes slowly opened, wandering if she were dreaming or not. She felt herself in the arms of something, or more specifically, someone. Her gentle, tired eyes slowly looked around, until they rested upon the person in question. His hair was a vibrant white, its bangs all over the place. She noticed that his eyes were two different color, one color that matched April's, that emerald green she adored, and his other was the same as hers, a crimson red that she never thought that anyone else in the world had. Her eyes began to awaken fully as a call reached to her ears.

"Hey! Are you alright?" the voice gruffly spoke fourth, crawling into her ears. Her arms unlatched themselves and then grasped themselves onto the person intensely, tears falling from her eyes as she planted herself in Ragna's chest. Ragna looked down at the girl with a crazy expression, her appearance striking him to be a bit odd, even for the weird stuff he's seen. Her hair was deep blue, a kind of blue you would only find the sky in a story book, or the stone of a sapphire. Her clothes looked like those of a sailor, or at least, remotely looked like. The things that caught his attention quickest were the fact that she had wings, one that was green, and one that was sky blue, and a long black tail that trailed from above her shorts that she was wearing, a cute yellow bow tied at its tip. Ragna looked around quickly, wondering if anyone else saw what just took place, in which the reply would be no.

"Hey now, um...come on don't cry!" Ragna growled out as nicely as he could, trying to get Dizzy off of him. She finally pulled away to look into his eyes, his eyes widening at the sight. He noticed that they were ruby red, just like Rachel's. Except...these eyes were much more beautiful, even...gentle. He blinked a few times before standing up, growling again in pain as he helped her to her feet. She looked over him with a black expression, watching him as he dusted off his pants, looking around aimlessly. Ragna then turned his back to her, slowly walking away. Dizzy thoughts quickly recalled the book she had been reading..."The Dear Charming Prince". Slowly she began to recite one of the lines she had read the night before.

"As she fell, the Princess wished for someone to save her, anyone would do. However, as I said before, it was fate and destiny, for when the Princess was saved, it was by the hands of the loving Prince Charming..." she trailed off. As Ragna began to move further and further from her, she quickly ran and clung to his arm, causing him to almost stumble to the ground.

"Hey what giv....!" he was about to shout til he realized that it was the girl that he had just saved, clinging to his arm for dear life. Ragna blunk several times, trying to figure out what to do. However...before too much time passed, the Lieutenant had caught up to him. He clenched his teeth together, trying to make a run for it, but failed for two reasons: 1. He had a rather odd girl clenched onto his arm and 2. A shot from the volver planted right in front of him, signaling that there was no escape. Ragna turned quickly, shaking his arm away from Dizzy as he snarled at Noel. Dizzy hid behind Ragna, watching as he and Noel intervened.

"Ragna the Bloodedge! Resistance is futile! I suggest you come quietly or I will take you by force!" Noel proclaimed, raising a volver to him, Ragna took a heavy sigh and glared at Noel, readying himself for the fight. Dizzy's eyes widened, another verse from the story slowly making its way into her mind.

"No dear squire, no! Can you not see that this isn't the same man that you have accused him of so recklessly? This man is of a peaceful nature, he's only guilty of protecting me!" the lines read in her head, she quickly clenched her fists and rushed out in front of Ragna, holding her arms out as the volver pointed to her head, which was where Ragna's head would've been. Noel's eyes turned to that of confusion, slowly lowering her volver down as Dizzy glared her down. Noel analyzed the girl carefully. She had eyes of red, a black tail, and a pair of wings. Noel took these vague descriptions into her mind, trying to figure out what the heck she was. She quickly snapped out of her daze, realizing that there was a still a job to be done.

"How dare you hide behind a girl Ragna the Bloodedge! You really are ruthless!" Noel scowled freezing in place. Before Ragna could even say a word, Dizzy was ready to defend him with the words she had read previously, reciting them word for word.

"No dear squire no! Can you not see that this isn't the same man that you have accused him of so recklessly? This man is of a peaceful nature, he's only guilty of protecting me!" she shouted forcefully, almost knocking Noel out with a fit of confusion. Noel furrowed her eye brows as she raise her volvers, realizing that she could be an accomplice of his.

"For aiding a fugitive from the NOL, I, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, am to arrest you and Ragna the Bloodedge at all costs!" she shouted, clenching her eyes close and her hands shaking as she fired to shots directly at Dizzy. Noel didn't want to do this, in fact, it went against the very nature of her heart, however, it wasn't so much her talking, as it was the volvers. Noel opened her eyes to see two shot wounds into a certain Ragna the Bloodedge, who growled as he pushed Dizzy behind him forcefully. He himself couldn't believe the turn of events that just took place, his body felt as if it reacted on its own. Noel scowled as she went to take another two shots, this time however, Ragna grabbed the barrels of both volvers that the nervous Lieutenant shook. Ragna quickly pushed her back, causing her to stumble around, allowing for his next move. Dizzy watched as her "Prince Charming" showed fourth his "love" through defense.

"CARNAGE SCISSORS!" he shouted out gruffly, smashing into Noel's stomach with the blade. She forced out a short scream in pain as she felt herself flying through the air in a vicious explosion of dark energy, knowing very well that it was her own hesitation that caused this. As she rolled along the ground in pain, Ragna tried to make his escape again, and again, Dizzy clung to his arm.

"What is your deal lady?" Ragna asked angrily. She closed her eyes and gripped onto his arm once more.

"You saved me Prince Charming, please, take me with you! I have no where else to go..." she said sadly. Ragna cocked his eyebrow in confusion as she called him "Prince Charming," figuring it was just some stupid line from a day dream of this wierd girl. Regardless, he forced her arm off and grabbed her hand tightly, forcing her to run away with him from the city of pursuit and danger. Noel stood up angrily, smashing her fists against a building, angry that she let Ragna escape. As her volvers disappeared, so did her anger. She quickly looked at her hands shaking, her eyes filling with tears.

"What...what was wrong with me? I'm....I'm not that terrible of a person...am I?" she asked as a result of the final result. She took note of the new girl that appeared before her with Ragna the Bloodedge, watching as they both disappeared from sight. She sighed heavily, lowering her eyes sadly as she walked the other way, ready to report to headquarters with the new information that she had obtained.

* * *

"Ha ha, how wonderful, it seems Ragna has now become "Prince Charming", Rachel laughed to herself, watching the fight and result from her viewing screen, her manor already repaired from Valkenhayn's own power. She sipped happily of her tea, patiently awaiting for what would happen next in this twisted fairy tale.

To Be Continued....


	4. Chapter 4: A Wrong Turn

(Author's Notice: I can't wait til I can get some more readers for this fan fiction, but even having anyone reading it at all makes me very happy, and makes me wish to continue on with these wonderful stories, that I feel I have put my heart into.

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Arc System Works)

Chapter 4: A Majorly Wrong Turn

The hard, rough breathing sounds from the two escapee grew heavier as they ran into the forest, every step being chased with the sound of cracking branches and the ruffling of leaves. Dizzy smiled happily as she watch her "Prince Charming" take her away to a far away place, Ragna looking back at the "Princess" wondering what the heck was up with her. As they ran into a clearing, Ragna looked behind the both of them, making sure that no one was following behind, especially not one Noel Vermillion. Ragna then took in a strong breath, with a strong, relieving sigh as he walked over to a log on the ground and plopped onto it like a chair. Dizzy then slowly walked close to him, slowly plopping down beside him, holding and nuzzling against his arm once more. Ragna ran his free hand over his face as he slowly removed Dizzy from his arm. Dizzy smiled looking in his eyes, her eyes full of innocence and love. Ragna sighed again, figuring that it was time for some explaining.

"So...what is your name?" Ragna asked curiously, a lack of motivation in his voice as he crawled into Dizzy's ear. Dizzy smiled and gazed into his eyes deeply, ready to answer to her "Prince Charming" at any call.

"My name is Dizzy. I am a member of the Jellyfish Pirates headed by Captain Johnny," she said happily. Ragna cocked his eyebrow, the term "Pirate" taking him a bit off guard with his belief, but regardless he gave a nod of his head, finally getting an explanation for her clothes at least. He looked over her once more, this time focusing on the odd parts of her body, namely, her wings and tail. Dizzy noticed Ragna's wandering eyes then blushed, holding herself in a shy hug. Ragna blinked then realized what she was getting at.

"No no, I'm not...grr...what exactly are you?" he asked, his voice slightly irritated. Dizzy's eyes slowly grew to be sad, slowly making their way to the ground. Ragna felt bad as she began to respond.

"I...I am a gear. I was born from a lab to cause destruction as a bio weapon...I never...I never wanted to hurt anybody, so I hid away into a grove, where I would never harm or be harmed by anyone. I'm sure you think I'm some kind of monster..." she said, her eyes already shrink wrapped with tears. Ragna looked from side to side nervously, not sure what to do. He slowly looked down at her and acted like she would. He pulled her close to him with his arm around her shoulder, causing her to jump softly and look up to him, her teary red eyes finally growing a bit happier.

"I don't think you are a monster...in fact, I've been called a monster since I can remember," Ragna retorted, the sincerity of his voice causing Dizzy to feel very warm. As his arm stayed around her, eyes focused off into the distance, as if looking forward into time and space itself.

"I'm not exactly human either, much like you. I'm uh...how can I put this...kind of like a vampire or...something like that," he spoke, not exactly knowing what he was talking about. Dizzy smiled and rested her head on his arm, knowing that she was in safe hands at the moment.

"I don't care what you are...you're my Prince Charming," she said, her mind in a fantasy world. Ragna scowled to himself as he ran his hand over his face again, kind of like a face palm but more gentle. He then turned to her, removing his arm from around her. Immediately she wrapped her soft delicate hands around his arm once more, not wanting to let go. Ragna sighed once more.

"My name is Ragna...not Prince Charming. So if you have to call me something, make sure its Ragna...Prince Charming creeps me out," he said. Dizzy nodded softly against his arm, moving away slowly, now just gripping his hand. He looked over into his eyes again and over her body, his heart finally catching up to his eyes. It began to beat quickly, making his face hot. He shook his head a few times before returning his face forward, trying his best not to look in her eyes.

"So uh...do those wings help you fly or something?" he asked. Dizzy shook her head with a gentle smile slowly backing away from his arm to stand in front of him. She slowly put her hands together and chanted softly before moving them away from each other. A quick flash of light blinded Ragna, forcing him to shield his eyes as it disappeared. He looked at her in the aftermath, finding himself for a loss of words. Her clothing had a complete change. They turned into something a lady of the night would wear and not someone as kind of Dizzy should be. Black leather straps covered both of her breasts, linking behind her. Her arms had very odd black sleeves, no normal in the least. Her bottom half was black as well, almost like a skirt with a white trim. Her shoes remained the same but she developed shiny black stockings that crawled up her slender legs. What made his words vanish from his throat though, were her wings, which each harbored a figure of a woman, and a man. The woman in sky blue reached down and caressed Dizzy's face like a mother, making sure that she was ok. The green wing formed into what looked like a hunter, only with a face of what would be the real grim reaper. It glared down Ragna angrily, making sure he didn't try anything. Ragna's mouth slowly closed as he became fascinated with her appearance, blushing at its somewhat "skimpy" covering of her skin. She held each of arms, her eyes looking down to the ground as if they were in shame.

"This...this is my true form...these wings I have are kind of like my guardians...this is Undean, she takes care of me like a mother, and has the power to generate ice and fire. And this...this is Necro, he is like my protector that watches over me, he has the power of energy and death. When they attack together, it unleashes a ghastly power, that..." she stopped, her eyes beginning to tear up again. She never did like saying the phrase "kill" because she was such a kind heated being. Once again, Ragna's body began to move on its own, his mind wondering what the hell it was going to do next. As he slowly approached, Necro began to withdraw its bow, ready to fire at any moment. Dizzy turned to Necro and shook her head, signaling for him to stop. He made a soft growling sound as he returned it to her feathers, continuing to watch Ragna as he advanced. As her tears streamed down her cheek, Ragna placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to immediately look up to him.

"Stop...crying...I like it better when you smile," Ragna said, his heart taking control of his words instead of his mind. His mind began to rebel against his heart however, creating conflict. These conflict of thoughts caused Ragna to turn his eyes from Dizzy's once more, almost in a shy display. Dizzy smiled as clung around his waist, resting her face into his chest. Undean smiled softly patting on Necro's shoulder, pointing out how happy Ragna made her feel. Necro let out a soft sigh, continuing to eye Ragna carefully. She smiled and slowly stood back from Ragna, holding her arms out again. A quick flash of light caused Ragna to cover his eyes once more, unshielded them as she returned back into her normal clothing. Ragna then sat back down, looking over him once more.

"So...if you are a member of this group um "Jellyfish Pirates" was it? Do you want me to help you find your way back to them?" he asked. Dizzy nodded shyly as she walked to Ragna's side again, gently holding his hand. Ragna shook his head once more, not quite understanding this girl. She acted as if she were like 12 years old, which confused him. He slowly stood up and put on a stern smirk, helping her to her feet.

"Well then...it seems I have to help you get home," he said with a somewhat warm smile. the moment he smiled, it reminded her of Johnny, and the way he smiled. But this time, her heart was not only warm, it beat rapidly, causing her to feel warm all over. She nodded as she then gripped onto his arm lightly. Ragna looked at her and scratched the back of his, wondering if this was anything like Rachel had meant. From their began to travel once more, deeper and deeper they went. Ragna felt as he was becoming lost as Dizzy slowly began to recognize everything. It had been some time since there memories had returned to her but as they took one more step, Dizzy stepped ahead of Ragna, causing Ragna to stop abruptly.

"Ragna, follow me now," she said happily slowly walking east now. Ragna shrugged and began following her as she zig-zagged through the forest like a maze. After about ten minutes, Ragna finally noticed where Dizzy had left them. It appeared to be a clearing much like one you would see in a grove. Surrounded around an alter were dozens of animal, most them finding themselves in Ragna's mind as weird, never having seen anything like them before. She smiled as she rushed over to the alter, kneeling down. All the animals came over to her instinctively and began to nuzzle and rub against her happily. She smiled with a soft, kind laugh as she slowly began petting over them and playing with them. Ragna found himself in wonder as he looked around the area, seeming that it really did not fit in in the middle of all of this mess. He then turned his head to a grand bed that stood above the alter, its appearance being that in which one would see in a luxurious house or mansion. For Ragna though, it looked like it came straight from Rachel's manor. As he looked, he began to sense a hostile presence. His expression grew tense as he stepped back, a very Gothic looking being moving in from the shadows. He was tall and very pale, his dress was a leather tube top with a large leather "skirt" that hung around his legs. His fingers were long with black gloves parading on them obviously for grip of something. An odd crow seemed to be perched on his shoulder, watching around watching for potential food. Dizzy slowly turned to see him, her loving Testament.

"Ah...Testament!" she shouted happily, quickly running over to him. Testament allowed a soft smile grace his face, his arms wrapping around the one thing he cared more for than the entire world. His expression grew from that of rejoice, to vigorous anger as he let go, staring down her escort. Dizzy noticed his vicious red eyes focusing onto Ragna like a cross air from a missile launcher. Dizzy then let go and ran over to Ragna, holding onto his arm.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Testament scowled, his voice metallic and deep. Ragna grew tense as he glared the what seemed to be the grim reaper, making sure he was ready to attack at will, Dizzy stood in front of Ragna in his defense quickly, catching him off of his guard.

"This...this is Ragna, my Prince Charming..." she said. Testament's eyes widened as she announced the term Prince Charming, recognizing the phrase back from when Kliff was raising him as a boy. He quickly held out his hand, to which his scythe formed from a line of blood from his wrist. Dizzy's eyes widened as she stepped back, still covering Ragna.

"What happened to that pirate group, why aren't you with them?! Did he take you from that place?!" Testament barked ferociously, causing Ragna to back behind flinch with a sense of fear. Dizzy shook her head, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"It was that witch again, the witch that made me fall from the ship last time...she attacked his ship, forcing me to escape! Johnny protected me by helping me escape from the disaster!" she defended, knowing that if she said the wrong words, Testament would find himself in an unbound rage. Testament then glared over at Ragna, his piercing red eyes digging into his soul. Ragna clenched his teeth and tensed up, again preparing himself.

"Then explain this...this man!" he shouted once again, causing tears to fly from Dizzy's eyes. Ragna brought out his hand and slowly moved Dizzy aside, stepping forward in front of her. As her tears streamed down her cheek she gripped onto his arm, shaking heavily. Ragna found his body growing angry, not appreciating the way that this Testament was treating her. Testament scowled as Ragna moved to front and center, glared Testament down.

"My name is Ragna, I caught Dizzy as she was falling out of the sky. She's been clinging to me ever since, causing me a bit of trouble...but she refuses to leave my side, so I feel I must protect her..." Ragna found his words fumbling, again his heart intervening with his mind. Testament growled as he readied his scythe into position.

Is this true Dizzy? Do you wish to stay with this....Ragna?" Testament asked as nicely as he could, which was more along the lines of a minor, angry shout. Dizzy nodded as her death grip around his arm tightened, not wanting to let go for anything. After all, Ragna was Dizzy's Prince Charming, why would she want to leave him. Testament lowered his eyes then glared down at Ragna.

"There are two conditions for your transgressions Ragna...one is to make sure that she NEVER returns to those pirates ever again! I won't have her going to that place! And secondly, you must show to me that you have the strength to defend and protect her at all costs...NOW FACE ME!" Testament shouted out in a fury of anger and passion, charging forward with a wicked swing of his scythe. Dizzy quickly let go as Ragna as he charged forward, guarding the blow from the scythe with his blade with ease. Testament then made several quick hand motions, appearing to only be decorative, or provoking. Ragna charged forward with a stern leap.

"GAUNTLET....!" he shouted but was cut short by a web of solidified blood that caught him. He growled as he tried to free himself from the spider's web, only meeting with Testament's scythe ripping into his chest. Ragna let out an angry shout of pain, landing to his feet, charging once again.

"HELL'S....!" he shouted once again, but again, he was cut short as a small tree arose in front of Ragna's feet, causing him to trip forward. Testament quickly grabbed Ragna and lifted him off of his feet. Ragna watched in horror as Testament's face morphed into that of a screaming skeleton, his fingers turning into vicious needles, impaling through his chest. Ragna let out a vicious cough of blood as he was hurled in the direction to which he came, Testament still on the offense. Before Ragna had a chance to recover, Testament performed a flip, slashing once into Ragna before throwing his arm out, slashing Ragna once again. A trail of blood followed Ragna as his body his the ground, rolling across it til he finally stopped himself. Dizzy cried out and tried running over to Ragna, trying to help him out. Quickly Testament's crow formed into Lilith, quickly putting Dizzy in a sleeper hold, pulling her away. Dizzy struggled as she watched Ragna in pain, Lilith planting he nail into Dizzy's neck, causing her to pass out. Ragna growled as he watch Dizzy fall to the floor, a jerk in his heart causing him to anger even worse. He spat the blood from his mouth, ready to tear down this "Grim Reaper". Testament slammed his scythe into the ground, causing a vicious being to come up from Ragna, trying to tear at his legs. He quickly stepped forward in a charge, letting loose a growl as he approached his foe. Testament waved his hands again, making more traps to catch Ragna in. Ragna jumped in with a fierce swing, causing the web to trigger. As it stretched out, Ragna spun quickly cutting it in half as he landed, he took one more step before jumping back up, the tree activating but a second too late. Testament watched carefully as he turned to Ragna with a disgusting smile. Ragna swung his blade right into Testament, which laughed as he turned into a puddle of blood. Ragna watched in disgust as the blood crawled in through his wounds causing him to feel ill. Her growled as he clenched his chest tightly, Testament appearing behind him near Dizzy.

"This is a very poor display of how you would guard my precious Dizzy..." he scowled angrily, gently caressing her cheek. Ragna growled as he curled over in pain, starting to yell out in deafening shouts as he slowly stood. Testament watched in amusement as Ragna fought against the pain and poison, slowly rising to his feet. He was slowly running out of options. Grabbed a hold of his wrist, gripping it tightly as he held his hand in front of his face.

"BLOOD KAIN!" he shouted, a black aura shooting from his and hand covering all over his body. His red eye glowed brightly as he grinned, his wound's starting to drain a little. Ragna charged forward quickly towards Testament, this time craving for his blood. Testament began summoning demonic mouth after mouth, each one attempting to take a chunk out of Ragna as he wized through them. Testament spun his scythe in front of him, also trying to tear into Ragna's flesh, but to no avail. Ragna swung down violently, the aura around his playing sucking the life out of Testament as it carved into his chest. Testament smirked as he caught his footing holding out his arms as an acceptance like last time. Ragna watched with a twisted smile, his right hand turning into the horrifying claw that formed from his arm. As Testament tried to withstand the blow, the claw quickly grabbed a hold of him, disallowing for him to leave his clutches.

"THE END IS NEAR!!!" He roared as it clenched onto Testament with its wicked death grip. Quickly, all forms of spikes that were made of his energy began plowing into Testament, each one piercing through his entire body, all over it. Testament growled out in pain as he was then thrown against the alter, his back cracking against it before hitting the ground. Testament wiped the blood from his mouth as his body recovered standing up again. Ragna's eyes grew wide as Testament quickly formed a demonic pentagram using his scythe and hands. Ragna felt much better after draining the life from Testament, but afraid of what was to come. As Ragna readied himself for defense, Lilith came up behind him and dug her sickle into his shoulder, causing his body to go numb. Ragna cursed as the giant, demonic beast made of blood plowed through Ragna, tearing up various parts of his body and seeping into him, causing the poison once more. As the poison and paralysis sank into his system, Dizzy's eyes slowly opened watching as Ragna was curled over in pain and agony, barely able to control his bodily functions. She reached out weakly, her eyes full of tears that dripped to the floor, as she watched her Prince Charming being tortured brutally by Testament. Ragna's weak eyes turned to Dizzy's, her crying and tears more fierce than the last. His heart and soul began to burn with an excruciating angry, vengeful pain that gripped onto him, tearing into his soul like a claw to a mortals throat. Testament laughed as he jumped in, ready to finish him off. Ragna gripped his hands tight and roared up into the sky with fury and pain, trying to resist his dark urges to maim, destroy, and slaughter. He never wished to feel the urge to do it again, but it was gripping onto his soul, dragging and tearing it to the point of breaking; The very feelings that caused him to be in the trouble with the law as he is today, the same intention and power used to strike fear into years of people. The power...of the Azure. As Testament flipped forward ready to slash into Ragna, Ragna grabbed a hold of his wrist, his eyes like the devil as he glared at Testament. Testament's eyes began to horrify, the risk rating that his gear mind set for Ragna, automatically changing into an SS. Testament slashed down with all his might, trying to finish off the other "Grim Reaper". Ragna's face became blank and fierce, his arm quickly raising up his sword, smashing into Testament's chest. Testament felt his body go numb as he landed to his feet, the ground shaking violently around Ragna as his blade folded out and turned into a vicious scythe surrounded in his energy.

"BLACK ONSLAUGHT!" Ragna roared as he began making horrifying slashes into Testament, each one causing a long trail of blood to follow it. Both Dizzy and Testament watched in horror as the "Black Beast" began tearing Testament apart limb by limb, every slash more fierce than the next. Ragna yelled more viciously than the devil with every swing, and almost sick and twisted smile on his face. As Ragna reared his blade back for the final blow, he felt his leg being clung to. His demoniac eyes looked down to see Dizzy clinging onto his leg, crying heavily.

"STOP! DON'T KILL TESTAMENT! STOP! STOP!!!!" she screamed out loudly. Ragna's demonic eyes suddenly flashed to normal as his hands shook, about to swing. Ragna his bottom lip hard allowing him to throw his blade to the side before making the final blow, that would've nearly killed Testament. Ragna's legs gave out from beneath him causing him to fall to his knees. Lilith quickly flew over to Testament, slowly propping him against the alter. Dizzy clung around Ragna's waist, her tears drowning Ragna's outfit His hands shook, unable to believe that he went that far for someone who seemed like a total stranger to him. His eyes looked in horror at Dizzy, for some reason the very thought of her crying in that much agony sent him over the edge. He knew that if she stayed by his side, things could become extremely dangerous. Ragna rose to his feet as his eyes were quickly hidden behind Ragna's white bangs, tears of blood crawling down his face as he growled in shame at himself. He slowly walked forwards towards Testament, who was a bloody mess as he stood to his feet. Dizzy slowly stood up and quickly ran toward Ragna, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist in a strong, passionate hug of emotion. Ragna stopped, his body shaking in horror as Dizzy's face planted itself against his back, wiping her tears with his coat. It appeared that "Prince Charming" showed he was able to defend the "Princess". Testament looked into Ragna's eyes, which were still hidden. But Testament could see behind his bangs, they were tears of sorrow and shame, knowing that he would've easily killed him with his final blow. Testament finally gathered himself as Lilith castes some healing magic upon him. Ragna wiped his eyes as they raised back to Testament's, which were full of sorrow as he watched Dizzy cry.

"Take care of Dizzy...you are much more capable than I am..." Testament scowled in defeat, his eyes and face angry as all hell in shame that he couldn't fight for the one thing he cared about more than anything in the world. Ragna turned to Dizzy, looking her dead in her eyes.

"You now know what I am capable of...you now see why that officer tried to place me under arrest...do you still wish to stay by my side?" Ragna asked resentfully, doing his best to take in what Dizzy wanted more than what would be best for himself. He couldn't figure out why he was losing it like this. Ever since he saved Dizzy from the deathly drop, his emotions and feelings have gone haywire. He knew that it would be best to leave her here, but, Testament said otherwise, seeing that he was her original caretaker. His eyes continued to focus to Dizzy's, who was thinking about it really hard.

"I...I want to stay by your side...when...when I lost control...I didn't have anyone to watch after me, not until after when Testament found me. I...I want to be with you...so you don't have to suffer like I did..." she said, fighting back her tears. His eyes grew weak and somewhat kind, never really ever having someone to seriously care about him. His instincts which had also gone haywire took Dizzy into his arms, holding her closely to his chest. Dizzy's eyes grew in surprise, then slowly back to normal as she then hugged him just as tight. Ragna turned his eyes to Testment's with a nod, signaling that he would indeed take care of Dizzy. Dizzy then had her sad thought of never being able to return to the Jellyfish Pirates every again. She cried as she visualized Johnny, May, and April's face, knowing that she may never see them again. After they left the clearing Ragna turned around, looking her in the eye.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again," he spoke softly, almost able to read her mind. She smiled softly and gently held onto Ragna's arm, their continual journey to circle back around towards the Librarium moving back into effect.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Through The Forest

(Author's Notice: The long awaited update is finally here! Now that exams are over it's time to kick back and get into some more writing)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works or Aksys)

Chapter 5: Through the Forest, the Angry Witch, and a Not So Lucky Circumstance

It had been a grueling evening after Ragna nearly mutilated Testament in that battle of custody. After it, Ragna refused to say a single word while Dizzy urged him to let out his pain. It was only a matter of time before night fell. A heavy sigh came from the both of them once they decided to set up camp, or at least the closest definition to it. Ragna took another deep breath then locked his eyes with Dizzy's, catching her off guard.

"Hey Dizzy…sorry about that whole ordeal…I don't know why I just flew off the hinges back there and…well…" Ragna slowly stumbled over his words. The whole apologizing thing didn't come to him naturally. Dizzy tilted her head then walked over to Ragna, her red eyes resting on his head as she plopped down beside him. She held onto his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Ragna, things happen. I've done terrible things too, and it's not something that we can change. What matters now is that we have one another, and we can protect one another, right?" Dizzy asked. Ragna had to take a double take considering that had just been the most mature he had seen Dizzy as of yet. He didn't put it past her or anything, but it was definitely something new. Regardless, Ragna nodded his head and sighed softly, accepting Dizzy's kind gesture. The moment lasted for what seemed like forever. Ragna sat there and dozed off sitting up while Dizzy held firmly onto his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. After about an hour, Ragna awoke. He looked around then looked over at Dizzy who was restfully snoozing. He smirked then slowly stood up, laying her down gently. He then took off his coat and spread it over her, to help keep her warm. Ragna sighed as he looked up at the moon. A rustling sound could be heard from the right of the site however, which brought Ragna to arms. He quickly grabbed his oddly shaped sword and was ready to go. However, a softly placed laugh put him at ease. Out from the shadows arrived a pleasant surprise. Jubei smirked as he approached, Ragna already with a smirk.

"Long times no see old man," Ragna said. Jubei smirked then sat down on a to his right. Ragna decided to sit across from him on an old log so they could see eye to eye.

"So Ragna, it's been some time since we've last seen each other like this" He said. However, his words fell short as he peered around Ragna to see the sleeping Dizzy laying peacefully upon the soft brush, Ragna's coat covering her. Ragna followed his gaze with a smirk.

"Since when did you become a ladies' man Ragna? That's not like you," Jubei said with a laugh. Ragna smirk came up again as he lowered his head, slowly shaking it.

"It's not quite what you think, there's actually a long story behind it," He said. Jubei crossed his legs, eager to hear the tale.

It seemed like hours had passed while the two sat there chatting and catching up on things. It had been forever since Ragna could enjoy himself in a conversation such as this. He spoke of how he caught her falling out of the sky then the encounter with the NOL then Testament. Jubei found himself greatly amused by the tale, a rarity now a day for the both of them. After the time passed, it was time for Jubei to move on.

"Well Ragna, this has been fun, but it's time for me to get outta here, I have some other stuff to do. Don't forget about your missions Ragna, there are some important things you need to do as well," Jubei said as he left, disappearing into the darkness. Ragna smirked as he watched Jubei disappear, turning back to see Dizzy still sleeping peacefully. A soft sigh left his lips as he stood guard all night.

The next day came soon. Before long, Ragna felt the cool air of the morning surround them along with the rising sun's warm heat. He stretched out his arms, reaching for the clouds and cracked his neck, this was his usual tradition. He then lifted up his sword and began to swing it around in a practice motion, again, a morning ritual. After a couple of grunts graced the air, Dizzy stirred then slowly awoke. She rubbed her tired, deep red eyes as the sun slowly rose over them, she looked around slowly until she found Ragna, and it appeared that he was practicing. She decided to see quietly upon a log nearby and watch, still keeping her wrapped up in his warm coat. It went on for another ten minutes or so until Ragna made his final swing, crushing trees base so that it would fall hard. After that he whirled it around and slid it back into its odd place behind him. Dizzy smiled and clapped her hands with a soft laugh, alerting Ragna. He turned to her and cocked an eyebrow, unknowing to what she was clapping for. Regardless he smirked then slowly, offering his hand out to her.

"Ready to move on?" he asked. It was as if he was completely oblivious to the fact that she was literally still wearing his coat. She blushed softly then reached out with her delicate, pale hand, gripping a hold of his. Finally the end of the tree covered path ended. As they walked out from the brush and forest, they found themselves in an unhappily found familiar area. Ragna looked around for a second and noticed a field of dead brush and plants, with a building in the distance burned to ashes. Dizzy noticed Ragna squeezing her hand more tightly. She looked up into his eyes, which were beginning to burn with anger. Dizzy acted quickly and shook his arm, getting his attention. Ragna turned and locked eyes with her, her face already smiling. Somehow he felt that angry slowly subside. He took a heavy breath, and without saying a word, commenced to walk across the field. The sound of dead grass softly crunched beneath their feet, every step seemed to get louder as they continued. Suddenly, the sounds of a gust begin to pour into their area. With every moment, it became louder and louder until finally it was too loud to ignore. Ragna tensed up and let go of Dizzy's hand instinctively, looking around as to where the sound was coming from. Dizzy recognized the sound instantly and quickly clung onto Ragna's arm for dear life. Ragna flinched at the death grip on his arm. He looked over to see Dizzy shivering vividly. He blunk again with a concerned fast as his instincts took over. He quickly grabbed Dizzy and hit the deck as a sky blue guitar swung right over their hands. With a smooth landing, Ragna looked up to notice a pair of shining red leather stiletto boots. His eyes trailed up to see the figure that swung at them. It was a skanky looking woman with mid length jet black hair and a body that killed. Ragna quickly hopped up and pressed Dizzy behind him, grab a hold of the handle of his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna growled. The lady just smiled, a smile that sent a chill down his spine, like the kind Jin made way back when he killed him once. The smile angered him and he gripped the handle of his sword more tightly. She tilted her wicked at up to get a good look at them.

"My, my, aren't you a cute boy, it looks like you're protecting my prey," she said seductively. Ragna cocked an eyebrow once again, taking a quick look back at Dizzy who was shivering with terror. Ragna growled once more and turned to face the front.

"Your prey? What the hell do you mean by that?!" Ragna barked at her. She let a soft two second of laughter leave her lips before gazing past Ragna at sweet, little, Dizzy.

"That thing behind you, I'm here to take her away," she said with that perverse, sick smile. Ragna immediately drew his sword and glared angrily, ready to take this bitch on.

"Oh it seems she has a knight to guard her now, this is going to be fun!" she shouted out, charging at them, Ragna lunged forward, his fists ready to do the talking first.

"HELL'S…." he shouted out, being cut short but a guitar smack to his hand. He grunted as he smacked the guitar aside, bringing his other arms around with a nice stream of energy behind it.

"FANG!" he growled out, catching I-No right in her shoulder with it. She was forced back by the power of it but landed gracefully on her feet with a smirk.

"ALRIGHT! That's what I'm talking about! Come on boy, let's play!" She laughed out giving her guitar a wicked strum. Her hat, which apparently had a mouth, opened it up and shot an energy ball in the shape of a musical note at him, it's speed picking up by the second. The ball of energy flew by him as if she missed. Ragna turned around to see it heading right for Dizzy. Dizzy's eyes widened, she was too scared from remembering the fall that she was paralyzed, unable to move. Ragna gritted his teeth and ran back, trying to block it for her but met with a warm, cracking sensation with the back of his head. Dizzy quickly jumped out of the way, only catching a glimpse of Ragna getting reamed in his head with I-No's guitar. He yelled out and drew his sword. He swung up with a vicious aura of energy, only to have it clashed with I-No's guitar once more. The moment the two weapons hit, Ragna shifted his body, going for his next attack.

"INFERNAL DIVIDER!" He shouted outward, its ferocity echoing throughout the area. The blade grazed into I-No's chest, giving her a slash. Some blood flew from the strike as I-No flew back, landing on her feet without a problem. She smirked as the wound subsided. Ragna growled, knowing that he couldn't move very far, or else I-No would directly attack Dizzy. His eyes focused carefully on the she devil as she flew back towards him, coming in with another swing.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" she cackled at him, his sword only barely blocking her attack. As their weapons clashed once more, I-No gave Ragna's stomach a nice kick with her boot, forcing him back. A grunt escaped his lips as he readied himself again. I-No began to slide across the ground, her eyes piercing Ragna's, which were in a state of pure anger.

"Let's STROKE THE BIG TREE!" She shrieked, the odd phrase catching Ragna off his guard. I-No raised her arm up right in front of him, a harsh strum coming before it. A wave of sound energy rose up and cut right into Ragna's upper thigh, causing him to lose his footing. Immediately, she threw her hands out, ready for a vicious blow.

"LONGING DESPERATION!" She screamed, a strong wave of sound energy tearing into Ragna's stomach, causing him to cough up blood and fly back, crashing through a tree. Dizzy let out a loud whimper as she ran towards Ragna, try to help him get back up. She was cut short however by I-No which immediately glared right in her face.

"Got you now!" she laughed out loudly, catching a hold of her wrist. Dizzy struggle as she tried to transform to her normal form, but I-No's grip disallowed it. Ragna coughed more as he his wound slowly healed. He got back up and charged towards her, ready to take her out.

"CARGNA SCISSORS!" He roared as he slid across the ground, bringing his sword around with a vicious swing. I-No immediately swirled around to put Dizzy in her place, causing Ragna to bite his lip.

"Shit!" he yelled to himself, forcing himself to fly past her. I-No laughed then smashed her guitar into Ragna's shin, tripping him again. Ragna let out another grunt as he tripped and rolled along the ground, growing frustrated with this hell of a witch. Before he could get himself back up however, a burning voice filled the air that he was not familiar with.

"VOLCANIC VIPER!" the voice shouted. Ragna watched as an unfamiliar figure dressed in red with white pants jumped in and slashed up into I-No, tearing up her top and giving her a nasty burn to follow it. I-No shrieked as she crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Dizzy's eyes widened with an excited expression.

"SOL!" she shouted in surprise. Ragna quickly got up and charged after I-No, only to have Dizzy stop him.

"No, Ragna! Stop! Let Sol take care of it!" She shouted. A feeling of despair took a hold of Ragna's heart, stopping him in his tracks. Ragna's eyes stared blankly at the ground, his body feeling as if it just wanted to just shut down.

"What the hell…What the hell is this feeling?!" He shouted to himself, his body restraining from movement. He looked down to see a magical seal at his feet. He looked up to notice Undean awoken from Dizzy's wings, watching carefully at Ragna. Dizzy looked up with a nod. Ragna began to shake and try to break free of it angrily, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Sol glared down I-No, who then charged at him. She cried out angrily as she swung at him with her guitar with all her might, only to have it smacked away with Sol's Fire Seal. Immediately after, Sol grabbed a hold of the top of her coat and growled at her.

"What the hell are you doing here you stupid witch, what are you planning with Dizzy?" Sol grumbled, his expression intense, but his words cool and controlled. I-No laughed as she responded.

"Hah! And what are you doing here? I thought the freak already had a knight," She cackled. Sol squinted his eyes at her, already sick of her face. He slammed her to the ground hard, causing her to bounce of the ground with a cough before sending her flying.

"TYRANT…RAVE!" He yelled out, rising up Fire Seal and blowing a gigantic force of energy out that sent I-No flying in a fiery mess. Her loud shriek echoed as she hit ground and rolled. She finally stopped herself and spat out a little bit of blood, her body slightly charred.

"I don't have time for you sexy, so I'm outta here! Don't let your guard down, or else that little freak of yours is mine! Till then!" she said with a disoriented laugh, blowing a kiss to him as she grabbed a hold of the neck of her guitar and took off. Sol spat in anger then slammed his sword into the ground keeping it in place. As soon as I-No was gone, the restraint on Ragna dispersed, allowing him to raise to his feet. The moment he got up he ran towards her, his concern unable to be avoided.

"Dizzy! Are you alright?!" he shouted as he got closer, however, he was blocked by Sol, who glared him down with his piercing gold eyes. Ragna felt himself stop in his tracks, a sense of pressure being pushed onto him, keeping him in place. Dizzy grabbed Sol's arm to get his attention, which was in vain. Sol slowly moved forward, his gaze not changing. Ragna took a heavy breath to steady himself, now as not the time to lose his cool.

"Who…are you?" Ragna asked, his gruff voice grabbing Sol's ears. Ragna looked back into Sol's eyes, his green and his red eyes almost surprising Sol, but mostly just different. Sol's gear half began to analyze Ragna, scanning him down to the core. Sol cocked an eyebrow then glared back over him.

"So, you're a vampire? What's your business with Dizzy?" Sol asked. Dizzy was surprised at this, because whenever she was around Sol, he hardly had any phrases that were more than three words. Ragna gazed back at him, ready to speak but was cut short by Dizzy, who moved in front of him.

"He's my protector, my guardian," Dizzy explained. Sol gave his glare once more, first at Dizzy, then at Ragna. He let loose a little shrug and shook his head. Dizzy tried to think of words that could help explain the situation, but failed. Ragna then stepped forward in front of Dizzy. Dizzy blushed softly and wrapped around his waist tightly, as if to hold him back.

"How…did you know I was a vampire? Who exactly are you?" Ragna began to ask but was cut short but Sol turning away. He slowly walked over to Fire Seal and ripped it from the ground. He then turned to them, leaving Ragna with some unnerving words.

"Anything happens to her, you're dead…" Sol gruffly spoke. Ragna felt a vicious urge develop in his stomach, the kind he got when he didn't want to put up with someone else's shit. His body began to tense up and his eyes grew angry at the expression. However, it was subsided. Dizzy clung onto Ragna for dear life, her body shaking and her tears beginning to seep through Ragna's shirt, catching his attention.

"Sol has protected me when I needed him most for a very long time Ragna. He is a friend, not an enemy," She spoke out, calming herself. Ragna took a heavy breath then released, his tension going away.

"In that case, thanks…" Ragna spoke, trying to catch Sol's ear before he turned away. Sol didn't as much as falter as he began to run off, leaving them behind. Ragna took another deep sigh as he turned to Dizzy. He felt much torment inside of his heart.

"Sorry…that I wasn't able to protect you this time…" he said in defeat. He always hated when he needed help, from either Jubei or the "Rabbit", but this time it felt much, much worse. Not only did he feel defeated, he felt he let someone dear to him down. Dizzy took his hand and held them warmly to her chest. Ragna snapped out of his dazed expression to notice Dizzy's warm gaze, looking up at him.

"Don't worry Ragna, you did protect me, you protected me with all you had. I think…you need to rest now," she said. Ragna just realized that he truly didn't sleep a single wink of last night. He thought about it for a moment but knew that he couldn't have, since he had to protect her. I sighed then nodded grabbing a hold of her hand ready to go. But Dizzy yanked at his arm, shaking her head. She slowly sat down on the ground. Ragna blunk and followed upon her persistence. She folded and laid his red coat over her lap, patting it softly. Ragna felt that this was all too weird, but between the beating he received and the lack of sleep, his body had finally given out. Even though he was a vampire so to speak, his heart still felt stress and pain. So with that in mind, he gave up, laying his head back into her lap. His tired eyes gazed up into her vibrant, red ones, causing him to drift to sleep. Dizzy smiled as Ragna's eyes closed, caressing his hair softly as she took in the warm air with a sigh of relief.

To Be Continued…

(Author's Notes: Sorry if I let some characters go out of character, I tried my best to keep it straight. Please let me know if it bothered you guys, because I thought I kept them in character)


	6. Chapter 6: When Tension Breaks

Chapter 6: A Moment When Tension Breaks

As the early morning came, the holy rays of sunlight shined through the trees vibrantly and brilliantly, awakening all of God's creations and manmade creations alike. Ragna's eyes slowly found themselves opening up; catching a sleeping face of one Dizzy, who still had his head in her lap. He leaned back up till he was back on his feet. He gave a few strong crackly stretches before taking a nice deep breath of the glorious forest air. He gazed back at Dizzy once more and formed a half smile as he removed his coat. He then blanketed Dizzy with it; attempting to warm her up from the long cold night.

"Where am I?" Dizzy's voice echoed within the vast void of nothingness. She cautiously took step after step, creeping around the darkness of the venue. Undean and Necro formed from behind her, turning to gaze upon her.

"Do you really trust this person Dizzy? Do you?" Necro demanded. Dizzy went to attempt a nod but her face was aimed over to Undean.

"Deep down my poor Dizzy, you are scared of him, horrified by him. You feel that he will betray you and leave you forgotten in the middle of creation," Undean spoke fourth as if she could see into Dizzy's soul. Dizzy shook her head vigorously, her eyes flipping from Undean to Necro and back.

"No! He's a good person! He's misunderstood!" Dizzy blurted out. Necro and Undean shook their head concerned about her well being.

"But everywhere he goes; you are put into reckless danger. That is NOT what you should be following! He's going to cost you your freedom and life eventually!" Necro growled at her. Dizzy's eyes swelled up with tears as she shook her head rapidly from side to side once more.

"No no no! He protects me through it all! He's been there for me when I've needed it most…" she continued to cry until she found her crying out into the morning sun her eyes shooting open. She began to tear up and cry a little bit, which obviously caught Ragna's attention. Ragna took a deep breath and slowly made his way over to her, kneeling down to look her in her eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Ragna asked, concern flowing through his words. Dizzy noticed the coat and the various amounts of tears that began to darken very spots of its color. She then lunged forward and held on to Ragna, shaking softly. Ragna didn't understand for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her regardless, gradually understanding what had just happened.

"I have those kinds of dreams too, they never get any easier. You did have a nightmare right?" Ragna asked sincerely. Dizzy wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, slowly placing her head against Ragna's chest once again. He took a sigh, this unfamiliar occurrence borderline confusing him as he held her head to his chest.

"Nightmares are stupid Dizzy. They are just pictures and images of the terrible things that can happen to you in this world. The way I get through them, is I take a look at my coat and my sword. When I do that, I remember how many tough times I have survived. I tell myself, if I can survive a dozen life or death experiences, I know I can get through a nightmare. Try and pull it together alright? We need to go into town food, or else we are in trouble," Ragna said standing back up, helping Dizzy to her feet. Dizzy closed her eyes and concentrated on the words that Ragna had attempted to inspire her with. Her heart and body began to feel warm, a very comforting warm that made her heart race as she wrapped up in the coat.

"If you need to borrow my coat, just put it on, it's cold out," he said. Dizzy gave a subtle nod and slipped onto her frame, one arm then the other. As she put it on, she noticed that it was fairly weighted, but at the same time, it felt comforting, as if it showed Ragna's strength protecting her. As she slowly began to follow her "knight in shining armor" she noticed that one of his sleeves was rolled up, revealing his arm. It was wrapped up in all kinds of materials and looked as if it was added onto his body, like, it wasn't his original arm.

"What happened to your arm Ragna?" She asked. Ragna felt a cold chill go down his back, his body going pale. Every time he remember the feeling as a child, he would begin to feel ill, and very angry.

"That's none of your business, now hurry up," Ragna growled. Dizzy was taken by surprise by it and began to feel scared and cold. She sped up to catch up to Ragna, then held on to his arm, shaking softly. Ragna looked over and watched as she rolled down his sleeve for him.

"I-I'm sorry I brought it up, I won't do it again…" she sighed. Ragna shrugged and took a sighing breath, knowing that he unnecessarily blurted out. He continued to face forward, making sure that they wouldn't run into anything unsuspecting. Eventually they pushed through the edge of the woods and found themselves face to face with what appeared to be the outskirts of a small city. He looked back at Dizzy who looked like she was about to cried and shrugged once more.

"Dizzy, I'm really sorry that I got offensive about my arm, just, please don't cry alright?" he asked. Dizzy sighed then put on her award winning smile and walked forward a little quicker, gently grabbing a hold of Ragna's arm. Ragna sighed as they walked through the front gate. The city seemed fairly basic, fairly big buildings, a lot of people, a lot of places to eat and above all, a lot of crime.

"Make sure to stick close to me Dizzy…things could get ugly," Ragna commanded. Dizzy gave a nervous nod and continued with him into the city. It reminded him of Kagutsuchi, but it was much more dirty and disgusting. He looked around cautious with every step, knowing that he could get jumped at any moment. The moment he saw an alley, he slipped into it cautious, dragging Dizzy with him. Dizzy watched in confusion as Ragna dragged her through the maze of alleyways, almost without trying. As they stepped out into the street again, Ragna found what he was looking for, a ramen stand. They had become his second home over the past year because of his small budget and the ambiguity of them. He led Dizzy over to one of the stools and sat her down. He removed the sword from the coat and dug it into the ground beside him, just in case a bad scenario was to approach them. There was a very old man cooking up the ramen in two big pots behind him. As he heard the shifting stools he turned around with a big smile.

"Welcome, welcome. My name is and I'll be helping to delight your fine, healthy stomachs!" he announced. Ragna blunk then shook his head with a "what a moron" kind of motion while Dizzy smiled and put her hands together, anxious to order and taste the amazing dish known as "Ramen". Ragna made sure to remove the money from his coat first to show to the man. He knew when it came to ramen shops; they are very fond of people showing them that they aren't just going to dash on them. Ragna looked at the menu flaps above his head then decided.

"I'll have a beef bowl, only two slices of beef, and make sure it is spicy. Dizzy, do you eat meat?" he asked. Dizzy blushed then shied away shaking her head at Ragna. Ragna shrugged and turned back to the man.

"And she will have a vegetable special. What will that cost me?" Ragna asked, the man's shaky hand moved over to snatch what money there was on the counter. Ragna blunk for a moment, knowing that it wasn't nearly the amount they would need.

"Uh sir, you realize that's not enough money for…" he protested until he hushed him with his hand, his elderly eyes setting their sights on Dizzy.

"It's not every day an old cook like me gets to see a dazzling display of beauty at his shop, so I'll give you two a discount," he said with a smile. Ragna smirked and turned to Dizzy, who was blushing from the comment. She pressed her hands together and watched in amazement as the old man swished up the ramen, cooking the ingredients. Ragna continued to cautiously look around, making sure there weren't any vigilantes or bounty hunters, and especially no members of the NOL that would crash in on their meal. Dizzy looked over at Ragna, watching him gaze around then smiled, knowing that he was doing his best to look out for danger, for her sake. It wasn't long before the two bowls of tasty ramen hit the table. The old man smiled as Ragna broke chopsticks for Dizzy and himself. Dizzy looked at the chopsticks questioningly and attempted to use them by holding one chopstick in each hand. Ragna put on a "face palm" face and turned to her.

"Here Dizzy, let me show you how," Ragna said. Dizzy blushed once more as she handed them over to Ragna, who then asked for her hand. He took her hand softly and slid one chopstick in place, and then the other. Ragna then brought over his hand that had chopsticks at the ready and showed her how they worked. He gave her ramen a stir before grabbing a few noodles. He then rose the noodles up to Dizzy's cute, flustered lips and with a little hesitation, she took the food into her mouth.

"Ah young love, it's such a beautiful thing," said. Ragna coughed then turned the man, his face flushed.

"Hey it's not like that!" Ragna protested once more. Dizzy blushed and the man laughed. The three of them had a wonderful time eating. Dizzy fell in love with the taste of the perfectly prepared noodles and Ragna enjoyed them as well quietly, constantly on the visual prowl for unsuspecting "hunters". After they finished the fine meal, they wished the very kind chef a fond farewell and found themselves sifting through the alleyways yet again. Dizzy couldn't remember a time when she had as much as she did at the ramen stand; it was definitely an event to remember.

(Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying to get myself together I promise haha. I know it was kind of short and lame, but I hope you guys liked it. More plot obstacles coming soon!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crude Interests

"So is any of this looking anymore familiar? Because I feel that we're just walking around in

circles here," Ragna gruffly whined. Dizzy merely placed her careless smile on her face and gripped a

hold of his arm once more, resting her head on his arm. Ragna felt his heart stop for a moment then

shyly attempted to shake her off of him. He felt his face heat up and slowly began to make him light

headed. It had been 4 days since they last ate at the ramen shop and it was beginning to show wear and

tear all over Ragna's face and body. He partook in a hefty breath and parked his rear on a bench near

by. Dizzy, despite being shaken off time and time again, she sat very close to Ragna, resting her head

on his shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"Ugh these feelings are really screwing with me! I can't tell what's a good feeling or a negative,

or just what the hell some of these feelings are called!" he spoke to himself in an angry inner

monologue. His brain was so frazzled between emotions, what the hell this girl was, and what the hell

was going on in general, that he didn't realize that he was staring at the ground like a statue. Dizzy

didn't care, she knew that she was safe and sound and that Ragna would do anything to protect her from

harm. Right now she was sitting on cloud nine without a care in the world. As the two sat, footsteps

slowly began to creep closer...and closer...and closer...until finally they stopped. Ragna finally snapped

out of his slumped posture to turn his head to the right ever so slightly. A large mechanical fist emerged

from the ground right at his head. Ragna's eyes widened as he growled, grabbing a hold of Dizzy and

dodge rolling onto the sidewalk. He then arose to his feet, and with an exhausted and pissed off

expression drew his blade. He pushed Dizzy behind him as he came face to face with what appeared to

be an opera masked man. He stood very tall with a large cape concealing most of his body. The aura

given off from this man was very eerie...terrifying, sadistic, and above all else, not friendly. Ragna

glared him down viciously, he eyes becoming that of a wild beast. Relius Clover simply stood there and

clapped his hands twice with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Well done Black Beast, it seems you've still got a little more strength in you than I estimated.

Now then, what have we here? Are you the being that everyone seems to have their eye on?" Relius

quizzed. Dizzy's face glared at him fearfully, causing her to once again hide behind Ragna.

"What the hell do you want, and who the hell are you!" Ragna sneered. Relius rolled his fingers

into a fist then straightened them out, his eyes not leaving Ragna's.

"I am Colonel Relius Clover from the NOL's Sciences Branch. I am here to retrieve the

"subject" classified as Dizzy. I assume that is who the girl behind you is?" Relius inquired. Ragna

decided that he was in no mood for talk. He charged at Relius, quickly jumping and bringing down his

blade to Relius's head. A loud clashing noise then rang through the area as Ragna's blade met with

something that was obviously not Relius's head. Instead he saw a metal arm guarding Relius. The arm

then attempted to grab a hold of Ragna's arms but Ragna managed to push off of the arm and fell back

to his feet. Hovering in front of Relius was what appeared to be a giant robot that was slightly taller

than Relius himself. He resembled a human figure except instead of flesh it had stunning rose pink

armor with arms as long as it is tall. At the end of the arms were two giant sets of claws that looked

like they could obviously tear off limbs among other gruesome tasks that need not be said. Ragna then

went to attack once more, only to be fended off by the automaton once more. Ragna snarled to himself

as he kept his eye on Relius, watching his moves carefully.

"Id Haus!" Relius commanded. The automaton began shit into a ball like shape resembling a

buzz saw focused her attack towards Dizzy. Ragna's eyes widened as he jumped to guard her from it,

only to be blown away by a fist that emerged from thin air near the ground. After the fist connected

Ragna, the automaton followed, carving into his body. He cried out in pain as he crashed to the ground,

rolling along the ground until finally he got his footing. He then lunged towards Relius once more.

"HELL'S FANG!" Ragna cried out as his fist came within inches of Relius's face. Relius simply

spun around in an awkward circle, causing Ragna to go right past him like a bull to a bull fighter. A

giant mechanical arm emerged from Relius's cloak and grabbed a hold of the collar of Ragna's jacket.

"Heh, is this the best you've got?" Relius smirked, slamming Ragna to the ground followed by

another giant punch from the floor, sending Ragna crashing through the bench and ending smack dab

into a tree. A screaming gasp emerged from his mouth as all the wind in his body exhaled from his

mouth. Dizzy watched in horror as Ragna was easily tossed aside like trash.

"Igniz, hold him in place." He commanded to the automaton. Igniz then appeared in front of

Ragna, and using one of her claws, pinned his neck to a tree. Ragna gagged and gasped for air as he

watched Relius slowly walk towards Dizzy. Dizzy began crying in fear as she kept backing away from

him, trying to scramble her way to Ragna. Relius then dashed quickly between Dizzy and Ragna,

grabbing Dizzy by the throat. Ragna cried, screamed and struggled with all of his might to try and get

free.

"My, you are a extraordinarily beautiful subject aren't you. Tis' a shame that the experiments

that will be performed on you may ruin that beautiful face." The world smugly oozed from Relius's

lips. As his fingers curled around Dizzy's throat, her eyes began to glow bright red, the shade of red

that would tell all who saw to get away and steer clear. Relius cocked an eyebrow as a green arm

extended from behind Dizzy, grabbing a hold of his arm. Relius used the large mechanical arm from

beneath his cloak to grab a hold of it back, making sure to keep it from doing any harm to his precious

hands. That's when Dizzy began to shriek like a banshee, blowing herself free from Relius. As the burst

of energy emerged, it flew Relius backwards, as if blown back by a hurricane. Relius felt his body

approaching a nearby tree and then was caught by Igniz, who had then released Ragna's throat, causing

him to crumple to the ground. Dizzy's aura and clothes all changed to her signature black leather with

Undean and Necro flying into the open air from her back. Relius found himself stunned from the image

before him, having seen nothing quite like this before. Dizzy then rushed over to Ragna, trying to

awaken him in a panic.

"RAGNA! RAGNA! COME ON WAKE UP! P-PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Dizzy cried out loudly

until finally Ragna's eyes opened. The moment his eyes were able to make out the shape of Dizzy, his

heart began to race and his adrenaline then snapped him back to life, causing him to scramble up to his

feet. He looked around frantically like a wild dog, trying to find Relius, but to his surprise, he was

gone. Ragna growled to himself then punched the ground viciously, causing wind to rise up from the

ground with it's force. Over and over again he began to slam his fist to the earth in an unbridled rage.

"GOD DAMN IT! I WAS BEATEN AGAIN!" Ragna growled loudly echoing the area. Dizzy

forced herself onto his arm, using all of her force to stop him. As her chest and arms wrapped

themselves around his arm, he slowly felt his rage weaken, her tears and shaking body easily subsiding

his fury.

"Ragna...you have to stop blaming yourself...we've been over this. I feel safe because you are

here, and without you, I would already be someone's science experiment or worse. So please...please

Ragna...s-stop..." She stuttered her worlds, her tears streaming down her face. Ragna felt his heart jerk

as he watched. He felt his body react on it's own. He quickly pulled her into his chest his arms

trembling around her. Her wings returned back to their smaller size and her other clothes reformed

upon herself again. Ragna then slowly used his thumb to move the tears from her face, his eyes actually

gazing deeply into hers. He then shrugged to himself and stood up, lending Dizzy a hand to her feet.

"I don't know who he was but I'm sure he'll be back. We should move quickly, I know a place

where we can hide if this way leads to where I think," Ragna said softly, with a little more confidence

in his voice. Dizzy rubbed her eyes and smiled back to Ragna once more, holding back on to his arm.

"Ragna...um...can I try something that I've read about in one of my books. Um...I think it will

help us feel better..." Dizzy asked shyly. Ragna felt his heart stop again and blunk at Dizzy. Her face

was obviously flustered and her eyes spoke to him saying "Please". Ragna gulped and nodded as he

turned to Dizzy. Dizzy slowly raised her hands to his cheeks and rested there softly. Ragna's face

became flushed and uneasy, confused. He then slowly turned his face away to face forward and began

to walk, grabbing her hand. She sighed softly but smiled anyway, knowing that she had the greatest

knight that anyone could ever ask for. Her knight however was very full of doubts and confusion, still

lost on this journey. But they both saw eye to eye when it came to protecting one another, and that

alone gave them the strength to stick by each other...forever...

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Deathly Close

"Come on Dizzy, we're almost there! Run run run!" Ragna cried out as they charged out into the

open. They had finally escaped the forest area but was once again being pursued by another unknown

"force". It appeared that they were being chased by a hoard of human-like robots that all made very

interesting sounds, buzzes and very strange quotes like "Inferior being come back with my wife," and

"Where are the women? Robo-Ky needs women..males are inferior and must be destroyed". To Ragna

is was more nonsense then anybody he'd ever met. Regardless there were several dozen of them and

Ragna was in no condition to take them all on. Ragna panted heavily as he ran but unfortunately he

noticed the second set of feet he should be hearing began to grow faint. He caught himself with a slide,

kicking up dust as he turned to see Dizzy limping forward with several slash marks on her leg. Ragna's

eyes widened as he quickly ran back to her, his adrenalin driving his legs to move like race tires. He s

slid past Dizzy and covered her back.

"KEEP GOING! I'LL PICK SOME OF THEM OFF!" He roared at Dizzy. Dizzy nodded with

tears streaming down her eyes, her body was covered in cuts and wounds from the robot units chasing

them. Ragna gritted his teeth and glared down the two dozen Robo-Ky's that were trampling his way.

Ragna smirked and grabbed a hold of his wrist, holding it in front of him. The seether in the air began

to swirl around Ragna giving him an eerie black glow.

"BLOOD KANE!" He called out. Dizzy turned in fear as she saw 8 Robo-Ky's surround him.

Suddenly though, she saw several of them fly by her, all mangled and in pieces from vicious slashes.

Ragna's eyes turned into that of a beast.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! INFERNAL DIVIDER!" He roared, lunge from the ground to

air with his blade in front of him. It was covered with dark energy that was oozing out from it with

every swing. The divider that shot into the air dragged another half dozen Robo-Ky's into it power,

destroying all of them instantaneously. Ragna's lips began to turn into a twisted smile as he gave into

the power of his armagus. With every swing, another three bots would fall. It seemed all so easy to him,

like squashing bugs with a size 13 shoe.

"DEAD SPIKE!" he gowled, slamming his sword along the ground, creating what looked like a

massive creature coming from the ground to consume four more. Suddenly, Ragna felt his body stop. A

cold chill when down is spine as stood paralyzed.

"Oh shit...I overdid it! Run Dizzy! Run!" Ragna cried out as he slowly began to move his legs.

They moved in a manor that appeared like he had shoes of concrete, sluggishly creaking along the

ground. Dizzy suddenly stopped then turned around. Her eyes began to glow and then Necro and

Undean revealed themselves in full form. Dizzy then glared at all the units as she dropped to all fours.

Necro arose from her back like a demon from a host. The eyes of death were now grasping onto all

targets. Necro then pulled out his bow and quick fired two shots; several Robo-Ky began to levitate

from the shots as if unharmed. Then Undean fired two beams from her hands, catching the remaining

Robo-Ky causing them to levitate. Ragna felt his body give out as he began to run as hard as he could,

finding himself face planting the dirt. He immediately picked himself up dragging his body as hard as

he possibly could. His eyes widened abruptly as he saw a ball of energy forming from what appeared to

Necro's mouth. Ragna growled out in agony as he grabbed a hold of his wrist once more, using Blood

Kane once more. As the energy surrounded him, he slowly arose to his feet and charged to Dizzy at his

top speed. He heard her whimpers grow louder and louder as the energy being built up became more

and more great.

"DIZZY! I'M COMING!" Ragna screamed at the top of his lungs as blood began pouring from

him, making the name Blood Kane true to itself. Undean glared over at Ragna, he panted heavily as he

reached Dizzy her eyes widened with no pupils, her whimpers and murmurs growing higher and higher

pitched. Then, as if time stood still, the giant ball of light grew an electrical aura then unleashed it's full

power upon the defenseless Robo-Ky's trapped in it's web.

"RAGNA NO!" Dizzy shrieked like a banshee as the energy waves that emitted from the giant

began to blow Ragna back. Undean reached out an arm promptly and grabbed onto Ragna's arm for

dear life as the blasted erupted the area. With a loud screaming noise, the beam of light energy engulfed

all of the surroundings, obliterating them into nothing but rubble and robot parts. Dizzy shrieked once

more as she was flung back from the force of the blast. Ragna snapped his arm away from Undean's

protective grasp and he lunged behind Dizzy, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist. To Dizzy it

felt like she was slammed against a pillow as was blown back, colliding with a tree, trashing it's bark

into nothing but splinters. In the blink of an eye, the chaos manifested itself into pure death, in another

blink of the eye, there was nothing left; just smoldering earth and parts that rained from the sky like a

crying child. Dizzy's head began to pound and throb as her blurred and obstructed vision returned to

her. The slowly opened like a new born child to find her knight's head bleeding like a faucet. Dizzy

quickly came to and her tears immediately welled up with tears as she saw her beloved Ragna; he was

battered and beaten to death. If it weren't for the color of his clothes, you would be able to see the

immense amount of life that had oozed and drained out of him onto the scared earth. Dizzy's tears

began to rain on Ragna like a monsoon as she reached for his shoulders only to be stopped by a flock of

deathly green feathers blocking her view. She began to tear at Necro's arms violently, trying to get them

to move so that she could see her poor knight and try to awaken him. Undean with a hefty sigh began

stroking Dizzy's hair softly, trying to ease her frustration and torment. Dizzy began to cry wildly as she

gripped a hold of Necro's feathers, tugging at them so hard that Necro felt that they could be ripped

from his very arm. Suddenly, a twitch of movement was felt beneath her. Her reddened eyes shot wide

as she began to feel around beneath her. She felt the familiar hand of her knight in shining interlace his

fingers with hers, squeezing her hand the best he could to let her know that he was alive. She dropped

down on top of him and rested her head on his chest, nuzzling against it forcefully as she kept her hand

locked with Ragna's. Suddenly, quick and agile footsteps began to bounce around them. Dizzy

immediately rose to her feet to figure if there were more of the monstrosity that had plagued them. To

her surprise, she saw a cat like creature hopping from one tree to another, eventually touching down

next to Ragna. The shape was that of a person but had a hood over the top of it's head with what

appeared to be cat ears arising from it.

"Hey good guy! You don't look so good...are you hungry?" She bantered, batting at his arm. A

weak sigh escaped his lips as the familiar yet annoying voice of Taokaka began stinging his ears. Tao

then quickly stood up to her feet. She then turned her gaze to Dizzy and tilted her head to the side

confused.

"Um who are you crazy lady? Are you a friend of Rawrgna?" She asked. Dizzy did her best to

clear her eyes of tears and forced a smile, nodding. Tao hopped up and down excitably. Another pair of

footsteps began to catch up to Tao, this time they sounded more like clattering shoes then actual feet.

Ragna's eyes opened to see the silhouette of Tao and another person that stood a bit taller with an

absurdly long ponytail reaching her ankles.

"HEY BOOBY LADY! I found good guy and a crazy lady! He no look so good..." Tao

announced. It was none other than Litchi-Faye-Ling that Tao had brought with her. Ragna began to

reach out to an unknown person, his arm shaking and trembling. Suddenly it fell dead to his side, his

breathing slowly picking up. All that Ragna saw was darkness all around him, but for some reason, it

was comfortable and agreeable. He had a lot to say and a lot to do, but right now, he thought it'd be best

to just let it all go, because it would surely work out in the end. His thoughts of Dizzy began to fill his

head, causing his breathing and body to rest most happily. Before Ragna was hoisted upon Tao's

shoulder, a small smirk graced his lips, giving a good sign to all three of them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
